Beginning Of Something New
by funni neko
Summary: This is yaoi. Don't like, don't read. The beginning may start off slow, but the plot shall rise as the chapters go on. Please review, it gives me motivation to couples like akuroku cleon risora and many others. Shall have lemons if you want the
1. Prologue

**A/N: Ello chaps I'm redoing this story Here it is.**

* * *

><p><strong>Beginning Of Something New<strong>

**Prologue  
><strong>

**Strife household**

"Sora wake up were going to be late." a blonde said wearing a white shirt with a blue checkered tie wearing the same type of pants as his tie and with a black and white checkerd wrist band. Shaking his brother shoulder as he was underneath his blanket."I'm up I'm up, so stop taking so loud Roxas." a voice came from underneath the blanklets. Stiking his head out of his covers glaring up at Roxas "Hurry up and get dress we got to go meet the guys before school starts." Roxas said walking out of his brothers room. Heading backdownstairs.

**10 minutes later**

"Alright I'm ready to go." Sora said. Grabbing his bag turning to face to Roxas only to have a piece of toast stuffed into his face. "Here is your toast you can eat it on the way." Roxas said. Handing Sora the other piece of toast. "OK lets go Roxas." Sora said. Running out the house towards the alley way his twin follow shortly after. They continued down the road where the meeting spot was. They saw Riku leaning onto a pole as a Kairi was next to him talking away.

"It is about time you guys get here." Kairi said. Putting her hands on her hip.

"I'm so sorry Kairi, Sora sleep like a log." Roxas said. Apologizing to to the Kairi and Riku who had a started laughing. As he held a smirk on his face. "ROXAS! I don't sleep like a log." Sora yelled. Everyone started laughing at him while Sora pouted. "Come on lets go to school." Riku said. "Then lets go then, Riku!" Sora yelled pulling Roxas and Kari along with him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed this story.**

**Date Edited: 9/11/12**


	2. Chapter 1: The New Begining edited

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Nothing except the plot.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: new beginning<strong>

**At school**

"Alright class." a blonde male wearing a white lab coat came into the class said but he was rudely overpowered by his class volume that none heard him. "SHUT UP! Now that I have you guys attention, We have 2 new student class." the blonde male said walking towards the desk in the front of the classroom. "Come in." the blonde said to the two kids which were coming into the class room now making there way over to the front of the class.

First came a tall redhead boy and a short black haired girl. Then when they made it to the center of the classroom. "Introduce yourselves, I'm Vexen your biology teacher" the blonde male said. The spiky redhead boy with triangle under his eyes introduced himself first saying "Name is Axel, it spelled A-X-E-L got it memorized." he said with a smirk on his face. Then next was the girl with short black hair with blue eyes she just said "Hi my name is Xion."

"Alright Roxas raise you hand you two sit on the either side of him I don't really care for which seat you choose from." Vexen said turn to the board to start his lesson. Axel sat on the right side of Roxas and Xion sat right next to Roxas each on a different side of him."Hi my name is Roxas." roxas said holding his head out to Xion.

"Hi my name is Xion but you already now that already." Xion said shacking Roxas hand. "Name Axel got it memorized." Axel said when Roxas turned over to greet him. "Yeah I guess." Roxas said quite unsure about what he was asking. "How about we sit together at lunch?" Roxas said smiling at Axel. "Sure." Xion said returning the smile to Roxas.

"Ok Roxy I will hangout with ya." Axel said smirking at Roxas. "Um... sorry my name isn't Roxy, and I refuse to be called that again!" Roxas yelled at Axel jumping out of his seat. "Is there something you would like to share with us Roxas." asked Vexen raising his eyebrow at Roxas. "No sir." Roxas said in a low voice hanging his head in shame. "Then sit down and be quite Mr. Strife." Vexen said turning back around to continue his lecture. "Sorry sir." Roxas said before sitting back down in his seat.

"Awe so your last name is Strife huh Roxas Strife, your parent sure did give you a strange name huh Roxy." Axel said still having a smirk on his face which was turning into a huge grin. "You know what I give up, do whatever the hell you want." roxas said trying to focus on what Mr. Vexen was saying about plant anatomy. "That great I love your new nickname." Axel said before turning back to pay attention to what the teacher was saying.

"_Man this is the first time Axel showed anyone this much attention on the first day he usually ignores them man then roxas must have some affect on him WAIT I know what is happening now" _Xion thought after she heard what Axel just said.

Lunch time

"Alright lets go to lunch Roxas." a blonde girl said with big blue is caring a little drawling pad wearing the same uniform Kairi was wearing. "Wait a minute I promise so new kids to come and eat with us." Roxas said heading over to Xion & Axel classroom.

That when Xion and Axel both stepped out of the classroom together. Axel was the first to see Roxas. "Hey Roxy" Axel said walking towards Roxas putting his arm around him. "My names not Roxy, Axy" Roxas said with the fake shyness voice to Axel. "Axy?, what the hell is that Roxas" Axel said to Roxas but then noticed the blonde girl beside him.

"Who the hell are you?" Axel said pointing to Namine then wraping his arm around Roxas stomach like he was a possession when Roxas started to struggle. "My name is Namine." she said sensing the possessiveness attitude of Roxas, Axel was giving off. Xion seemed to notice it and she took a step away from Roxas.

That when the heard a loud voice screaming. **"Roxas save me Riku is going to kill me!" **Sora yelled before cowering behind his twin ripping him out of Axel grasp to use him as a human shield. "What did you do?" Roxas asked his twin brother with a menacing glare. "Well." Sora started then trailing off not finishing his sentence. "Well what?" Roxas asked started to getting annoyed because his patience was running thin with his twin ways when a very tall and anger silver haired boy came running toward him.

"SORA! get over here." Riku yelled as he almost Caught up with him Sora broke off into a run down the hallway. "Damn it!" Riku yelled getting ready to chase after Riku when Roxas tripped him making him land on his face. 'What you do that for?" Riku yelled at Roxas getting back on his feat holding his nose. "Wait before you kill my twin what did he do first." Roxas asked with a look of curiosity and laughter because he tripped him.

"I can't tell you." Riku said turning his head to hide his blush. "Alright fine you can go try looking for him at the roof." Roxas said before heading towards the cafeteria "Thank Roxas." Riku said running towards the way to the roof and the way Sora was heading. "So you're a twin, Roxas." Xion asked trying to catch up with Roxas as was the others. "Yep I sure am." Roxas said not all excited about it.

"Man you guys don't look alike at all." Axel said walking right next him. "Well roxas got tired of everyone thinking he was sora so he cut his hair so his parents and teachers could tell them apart when the got to the six grade" answered namine walking behing the boys next to Xion. "Enough of this my stomach is dying over here." Roxas said holding his belly as it was rumbling very loudly.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Nek<span>o-chan: **Please give me your opinion on the proluge even if it is quite short. Please Review. Please review what do you think happened between sora and riku. What you hate love about this 1st chapter. Review me if I had spelled anything wrong

**Chibi Dino:** Review


	3. Chapter 2: Times On the Roof edited

**Chibi dino: Welcome to Nekotv**

**funni neko: Sorry for the wait**

**Chibi dino: Yeah sorry it been a very long week**

**Funni neko: People review**

**Chibi dino: man this is crazy go on to disclaimer**

**Funni neko: It is**

**Chibi dino: On to the disclaimer**

**Funni neko: I** owns on Nothing Except plot****

**Chibi Dino: see yah next time on NekoTv**

* * *

><p><strong>Begining of Something New<strong>

**Chapter 2: The Times On The Roof**

**Roof Top**

"Come out, Sora. I know you're here." Riku said looking up onto of the roof for Sora. That's when he heard something hit the ground. He turned to where the noise came from to find Sora trapped. 'Someone save me.' Sora thought pulling his legs to his chest covering his face with his legs. Then a pair of long muscle arms grabbed him by his waist pulling him to stand.

**Change scene**

**Cafeteria**

"Hey Kairi, Do you know what happened with Sora and Riku?" Namine asked taking her seat by the red headed girl."Yeah, I do, Wait who are these two?" Kairi said pointing her finger back and forth between Axel and Xion."There names are Axel and Xion." Roxas said sitting down in between Axel and Namine. "Oh, ok. My name is Kairi," Kairi said holding her hand out to Xion, obviously ignoring Axel. Xion shook her hand nervously.

"So, what did Sora do this time to get a death threat from Riku?" Roxas said, taking a bite out of his melon bread."It was so shocking that he actually did that though." Kairi said trying to recall what had happened third period by shaking her head. "What did he do?" Roxas asked snapping at Kairi as he tired of waiting for the girls to tell him what happened during third.

"Fine then! Damn, Roxas. No need to snap at me." Kairi said, getting anger for being snapped at by the blonde."Both of you, shut up, Now!" Namine yelled keeping the smile on her face, as a evil aura came from her. "Now apologize to each other." Namine added still having that smile on her face and the evil aura around her growing causing Roxas and Kairi to shrink in fear.

"Sorry!" Roxas and Kairi said at the same time both still pretty anger at the other still. "Now that that's solved, please continue with the story Kairi," Namine said continuing to her lunch as if nothing had happened. While axel and Xion both had sweat drop after seeing that scene and they now know not to make Namine angry.

"Well as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," Kairi and Roxas both glaring at each other, but when they felt a death flowing past them giving the chills running down there spines. Kairi swallowed and continued. "Anyways." Kairi started when she saw the person who was giving off the chill was Namine quickly continuing with the story.

**Flashback Scene**

"Alright class, settle down." A tall brunette man with a scar going across his face said as he led in a short blonde man. "Alright everyone my name Squall Leonhart." He wrote his name on the blackboard. "You can either call me Squall or Leon, not Mr. Leonhart… it makes me feel old." Leon said turning to his class."But aren't you like 30 or something Leon?' a boy with blonde hair that seemed so full of gel that it was deifying the laws of gravity said.

"No I'm not, Chase. I'm only 25 years old." Leon said looking up from the attendance sheet smiling after he heard several gasps from his student when he heard a cough come from the blonde right beside him."This man right beside me is Cloud Strife." Gesturing to the young blonde man when he heard a loud yell blocking out what he was about to say next.

"Cloud!" a brunette said running up form his seat tackling Cloud the ground."Huh" that was all Cloud had gotten to say before he was tackled to the ground a little brunette boy, but he recognized this young boy as Sora his younger brother. "Sora please stop hugging me…your starting to hurt me." Cloud said starting to chuckle at Sora's antics of showing affection.

"Sorry, Cloud." Getting off of Cloud then helping him get up. "So you two know each other then," Leon said gesturing to the two before him. "This guy right here is my kid brother," Cloud replied grabbing Sora and putting him into a headlock as Sora was struggling to get out of his grip. "What! Your 'Cloud Strife' as in the one who took on Sephiroth in the Radiant Garden Games and won?" a black wearing beanie boy said slamming his hands down on his desk startling the people behind him and in front of him.

"Yeah, that was me," Cloud said while scratching his head. Letting go of Sora as he was getting nervous about this whole thing now. Then they were tons of gasps and people starting whisphering."Anyways Sora go back to your seat." Leon said looking at sora then the class when Sora started heading towards his desk. "As I was saying Cloud shall be my assistant in this class," Leon said starting to go on with his lecture, while Cloud began passing out a handout.

**Flashback Scene Over**

**Cafeteria**

"Is that it? Why is Riku trying to kill my twin then and Cloud's here?" Roxas asked staring at Kairi edging her to continue the story.

"Yes, Roxas. Cloud is here." Kairi said taking a drink out of chocolate milk then started back with the story.

**Flashback Scene**

"Is that really Cloud, Sora?" Riku asked when Sora when back to his seat."Yep it's really him." Sora said sitting down in his in between Riku and Kairi. "It's be a long time since you last saw him, huh, Sora?" Kairi asked while she was taking notes about what Leon talking about for their health project they would be doing soon. "Yeah it's been three years since I've actually seen Cloud in the flesh," Sora said copying the notes down as well.

"That long!" Riku blurted with his mouth hanging open. "Yep." Sora said when cloud finally made his way to give them the handout he was passing out. "Alright by now all of you should have gotten the notes down. Right?" Leon said turning to his class with a smirk on his face. "Yes." The whole class said to answer the question that Leon had asked. "Good. As much as I would love to torture you guys by giving you homework,' Leon said then the class grunted with protest.

"I just don't feel like grading anything so you guys are in luck what Cloud passed out to you was a questionaire. You all must have an answer for all the question about everyone in this room including Cloud and I. You may begin." Leon said turning to walk to his desk. "Um, Leon sir?" a girl with brown hair and green eyes sitting next to Hayner and a boy with black hair, who had a blue bandanna, and was slightly chubby.

"'Yes, what is it Olette?" Leon asked looking at the young teen. "Some of these question are kind of inappropriate." Olette replied. "This is a health class, and I already cleared it with the principal. So, no worries. No one would see these pages except you and the people who answer your question. Make sure to put the name of the person by the question dealing with them, and one person per question." Leon finished with a smirk, before turning to Cloud and started talking to him.

"What is with these questions?" Riku asked going down the list of questions. "Like this one for instance, Have you had sex with anyone in the last two months? If yes, answer then did you have protected or unprotected sex." Riku read the question then look up to find Sora was blushing. "Lets j-just get over with!" Sora said trying to change the subject when Hayner, Olette, and Pence came up to them to ask them one of the questions.

"Hey guys answer this question for us, and then you guys ask us one." Olette suggested. "I'll go first," Pence stated then started to read the question off the sheet. "Sora, how many guys/girls have you had a sexual intercourse with?" Pence asked looking at sora. "Um, do I have a right to refuse that question?" Sora asked nervously while he rubbed the back of his head.

"No you don't, Sora. Just answer the damn question so we can get out of here on time," Hayner hissed at him. "Um I say…maybe two," Sora said mumbling out the last part putting his head down on his desk. "Ok, Sora, your turn." Olette said with a smile on her face. "Alright," Sora said picking his head back up from his desk to read a question. "Ok, Hayner, who was your first crush?" Sora asked nonchalantly as he looked at Hayner to find his face crimson with embarrassment.

"I don't wanna say it," Hayner said in a low voice. "No. You said I had no choice to refuse. Now tell us who was your first crush." sora demanded with an evil smirk on this face. "Oh…fine! It was Seifer," he mumbled out the last word but only his group and sora heard him."WHAT?"Everyone next to Hayner yelled, while Pence started to shake him saying "This is a joke right Hayner?" While he was still shaking him while everyone finally snapped out of a daze when they heard Cloud's concerned voice.

"Is Hayner alright back there, Sora?" Cloud asked with a worried look that was going Hayner's way because it looked like he was growing pale."No I think he's about to faint…no wait…never mind he just did," Sora said rubbing the back of his head when Hayner actually fainted on his desk."Oh My God! Hayner, are you alright?" Kairi asked starting to tap his shoulder and shake him, but he never moved.

"Alright. I need two people to make sure he gets to the nurse's office safely," he said reaching to touch Hayner's forehead, which was burning hot. "Alright Almasy and Kid Strife, go take Chase to nurse's office," Leon said pulling his hand from Hayner."What? Why do I gotta take lamer to the nurse's office?" Seifer asked glaring at Leon."Cause I said so, squirt. So come get him, and take him to the office now! You too, pipsqueak." Leon said looking from Seifer to Sora.

"Fine!" Seifer said going to Hayner, and picking him up bridal style, before walking out of the door. Sora followed quickly after him.

**10 minutes later**

"So…Riku, are you going to tell Sora soon?" Kairi asked the silver haired boy. "Yeah. I plan to tell him today…or tomorrow," Riku replied as he finished his worksheet. "You need to tell him that your moving soon." Kari added grabbing Riku's paper and putting it on top of hers. "I know, Kairi. You don't need to remind me!" Riku groaned getting annoyed at the girl.

"Fine then. I just thought you might want to tell our best friend that your leaving in one month." Kairi blurted before getting up from her seat going to Leon's desk to drop off the worksheets they had just finished. "Hey, Leon." Sora said returning to the class, and walking over to the man's desk to hand him a note from the nurse. '"Thanks squirt, Where is Almasy at?" Leon said asked raising his eyebrow after he read the note before turning to Sora.

"He said he was going to look after Hayner since Nurse Aerith had to go to the principal's office to tell him something." Sora replied as an answer Leon's question. "Oh I see. You're excused from the assignment, squirt. So no need to worry, but for the rest of you put the questionaire on my desk now, since we only have 10 minutes left of class," Leon ordered turning from Sora to the class.

As Sora started to walk towards his desk he thought he heard Kairi say something about Riku leaving in a month. Curiosity took over, "Hey guys, what are you talking about?" he asked as he sat down at his desk looking at the both of them. "It was nothing important, Sora," Riku said quickly trying to end the conversation. "It sounded like it was important, Riku. Where are you going in a month from now?" Sora pressed on looking at Riku with his big blue eyes.

"That is none of your concern, Sora." Riku replied sharply looking at Sora for a brief moment, before turning his head the other way, unable to look him in the face. "None of my concern? Really Riku? I thought were best friends?" Sora said starting to get angry at Riku's choice of words. "We are best friends Sora, but I don't have to tell you everything." Riku snapped, this made Sora flinch and back away a little.

"You know…you are absolutely right." Sora said getting up from out of his seat. "What? What am I right about, Sora?" Riku asked looking up at Sora to see that his bangs from his hair were covering his eyes, shrouding them in darkness.

"Thank you! All I ever wanted was for you to open up to me but instead you always shun me away like I'm a bother to you or something, And you're right, we aren't best friends, cause you've never said anything about your life at home to me, while I tell you everything that going on at my house, and you can't even tell me why your leaving in a month!" Sora yelled slamming his hands on his desk causing everyone to jump.

"There is no need to tell you what going on, because there is never anything going on, Sora! What is this talk about you not being my best friend?" Riku yelled back at the boy.

"This, and you! You wanna know something? I always loved you Riku, not as friend, but as someone really important to me, and this made me realized that you don't give a damn about me!" Sora cried out slapping Riku before he realized what he said, and then Sora backed up from Riku, running out of the room. "Wait, Sora!" Riku said running after him.

**End of flashback scene**

"So that's what happened." Roxas said watching Kairi dump his trash in the garbage can."Yup. At least now Riku knows that Sora has feelings for him." Kairi said looking on the bright side of things."No. Not about that. The Hayner has feelings for Seifer part." Roxas corrected looking back at Kairi."Is that all you were really worried about, Roxas?" Namine asked looking up at the blonde.

"Well yeah. Since I already knew Riku liked my brother, and Sora liked him. So I'm not really surprised that this happened." Roxas said grabbing his bag an heading towards the door. "You guys coming or what?" Roxas then asked stopping to look back at his friends still sitting at the table."Yeah, wait up Roxas!" Kairi said quickly dumping her food out as well as everyone else.

"So where we going?" Axel asked looking to Namine. "After we eat lunch we usually head up to the roof, where Sora and Riku should be at right about now." Namine answered. "Yeah, and since Hanyer, Pence, and Olette are not here with us, that must mean they are also on the roof," Kairi agreed walking up the stairs following after Namine and Roxas.

**Meanwhile on the roof**

"Why did you run away, Sora?" Riku asked pulling the boy up to face him. "Because I thought you might hate me now." Sora said starting to cry. "Why would I chase after you, Sora if I hated you?" Riku asked wiping away the tears that where rolling down the other boy's cheek."Why did you…Riku?" Sora asked looking up to find Riku's piercing emerald green eyes staring down at him.

"Because Sora…I love you." Riku said grabbing the boy's chin, and pulling him into a deep kiss, which caused Sora to moan softly into the Riku's own mouth. This gave the silver haired boy the opportunity to slip his tongue into the moist cavern of Sora, tasting every inch of the brunette's mouth, which oddly tasted like strawberries. He only broke away when he felt the need for air. When he pulled back he couldn't help but smirk as Sora panted heavily from the steaming hot kiss.

When Sora finally caught his breath, he pulled Riku as close to him as possible, and whispered, "I love you too, Riku."Those words alone made Riku's heart skip a beat. He quickly pulled the smaller boy back into a kiss, intending to show Sora how much he returned the other's affections when they heard Hayner's voice. "Alright, love birds, enough." he said chuckling.

Sora pulled away from his and Riku's soon to be mind blowing kiss with a large blush on his cheeks as he tried to return to his normal kind self, "You ok now, Hayner?" Riku pulled Sora off of his lap, and kissed his cheek gently."Yeah…I'm fine now," Hayner answered distantly sitting back against the wall next to the door and the boys. "No, he is not alright," Olette quickly countered taking her place by Sora, while Pence sat down in between Hayner and herself.

"What did the nurse say, Olette?" Sora asked turning to her, despite the face that his friend was still sitting right next to them. "That Hayner had a minor concussion, and fainted from malnutrition," Pence answered before Olette had the chance, looking from Sora, then to Hayner who was staring off in space. "Hey guys," Roxas said suddenly walking out onto the roof, the girls and Axel following behind him. "Sup, Hayner?" Roxas greeted by hitting him on the side of his head with his backpack, which made the other boy jump out of his daze.

"Ouch! What the heck was that for, Roxas?" Hayner growled glaring at his best friend."Because you didn't even say anything when we came up here. You were in a daze. You were supposed to notice us." Roxas said handing Hayner, Sora, and Riku so melon bread."Thanks." That was when Sora finally noticed Axel and Xion. "Who are they?" Sora asked in a whisper to Roxas, pointing his finger at the fairly scary looking teen.

"He is Axel," he replied pointing to the tall red head, "and she is Xion." Roxas said regarding the smaller black haired female, before laying his head on his backpack and trying to go to sleep."Rox! Don't go to sleep up here!" Sora said hitting his brother's leg."Why not?" Roxas asked turning to his twin. "Remember what happened the last time?" Sora questioned looking at Roxas with a bored expression.

"Oh yeah…so, Hayner I heard you like Seifer." Roxas said quickly changing the subject before looking at Hayner and watching his face turn scarlet."No I don't like that, Roxas! Who told you that?" Hayner asked glaring at his group of friends.

"No one, really. I just wanted to know if you had feelings for him, but now that I think about it. I'm pretty sure you do like him." Roxas said smirking at Hayner as he sat back up. Hayner started to say something, but Roxas interrupted him. "Why were you in a daze, anyway? You can barely focus on anything, but what were you thinking about so hard for Hayner?" Roxas added still looking carefully at his best friend.

"Roxas, he gave me a concussion, and they called him." Hayner said covering his eyes with his hands, as he laid down on the rooftop floor."What? How the hell did he find out, Hayner?" Roxas yelled looking at the blonde, which caused everyone to jump."I don't know Roxas, and now I really don't know what to do now that Aerith already told the principal by now." Hayner said as he started to cry out silent tears.

"Damn it!" Roxas said punching the ground. "You're coming over our house tonight, Hayner. I'm not letting you go back over to that bastard!" Roxas yelled, and the group finally started to understand what was going on, with the exception of Axel and Xion. "Ok." Hayner answered in a soft tone. Olette couldn't help herself, and quickly rushed to his side and gave him a hug.

**Dingdong. Dingdong.**

"That's the bell. You guys, let's head to class," Riku proclaimed getting up, and helping Sora and Kairi stand. "Meet us at our locker, ok Hayner?" Sora added before Hayner and his group went off to there next class."Alright," Hayner said before he walked away with Pence and Olette."Let's go, you guys." Sora said going walking over to Riku, and wrapping his arms around the boy, who returned the gesture.

"So…you guys are finally going out, huh?" Namine said in question, but of course already knew the answer."Yep. Oh yeah! Before I forget, Roxas make sure you go to the nurse's office." Sora said looking to his brother with a serious face. "Yeah, yeah. Sora, just go to class. Don't wanna' be late again, do you?" Roxas said sly looking at Sora. "Yeah, you're right. I don't need another detention with 'Mansex'.

"Sora agreed before runnig to his class, Riku and Kairi following short after at a much slower pace. "See you guys in a little bit!" Roxas called to Axel and Xion, who remained on the roof, before heading to the nurse the blonde was out of hearing reach, Axel spoke up, "Why does Roxie have to go to the nurse's office?" He turned to Xion with a look of worry before he started to pout.

"I don't know. Let's just head to class, alright?" Xion said blankly before walking to her next class.

* * *

><p><strong>Funni neko: <strong>Welcome to NekoTV

**Chibi dino :** Please review

**Funni neko:** Oh and if you know any Anime show that you think rules and needs a little extra push tell us we will add it in out Author's note

**Chibi dino:** Yeah we support every show


	4. Chapter 3: After School edited

**Warning contains:** Strong language, sexual themes

**funnineko:** please enjoy the chapter

**Chibidino:** Yeah it took a while to find the right inspiration

**PS: I don't own anything Square Enix does**

* * *

><p><strong>The Beginning Of Something New<strong>

**Chapter 3 : After School**

Roxas POV

"Roxas, you here!" Sora yelled as he opened the door to his twin's classroom. "No need to yell Sora I'm right here." I said standing up and grabbing my school bag, before heading towards the door. "Hey Roxy." Axel greeted when Sora and Roxas exited the class. Both boys attentions were brought to the red head and Riku who seemed to be waiting on them.

"Hey guys." I said looking up at them. "Let's hurry and go get Hayner." Sora said looking at me then turning to sprint down the hallway, the others following shortly. They got close to the exit in the front of the school when they heard the voice of the boy they were going to get.

Hayner POV

"Leave me alone, Seifer!" I said not bothering to look at the guy. "Not until you tell me what all of this shit is, Hayner!" Seifer grabbing the younger boy's chin, and forcing him to look at him. "I have nothing to tell you." I said with as much venom as I could muster in those words. "Don't try to play like an idiot, Hayner." Seifer said pinning me to the closest wall.

"Let me go, Fuck!" I yelled starting to thrash around, trying to get out of Seifer's grasp. "Let him go, Seifer!" Roxas said coming around the corner with Sora, Riku, and the tall redhead that I didn't catch the name of. "Whatever, we will take about this later, Baby Hay." Seifer said as he let go of me. I blushed when he said my nickname from our childhood, which of course caused him to smirk, which made me blush even more, before he turned away and walked out of the school building.

Sora POV

"What was that all about, Hayner?" I said tilting my head in confusion. "It was nothing." Hayner said quickly looking at us with a small smile. Then and there I knew he was lying to us, but I let it go, seeing as he already was stressed enough. "Ok then," I said giving Hayner my signature goofy smile. "Roxas you ready to go?" I asked turning towards Roxas while I grabbed Riku's hand.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Roxas said letting out a deep yawn. "Let's get you home before mom starts to worry, come on." I said as and grabbed Roxas's hand, pulling both him and Riku out of the school grounds towards the front gate with the redhead and Hayner close behind.

**Time Skip**

Strife household

"Were home." Me and Roxas said as we entered the living room with Hayner following shortly afterwards. "Is it alright if Hayner stays over here for a few days mom?" I heard Roxas ask as I went into the kitchen to get Roxas's medicine and some water for him. "He can stay." I heard our mom reply as I exited the kitchen and walked over to Roxas, handing him his medicine along with the water.

"Thank you, Sora." Roxas said with a small smile after he took his medicine. "Your welcome." I replied as I walked towards Hayner and said. "Hayner go take a shower, and we will re bandage your wounds when you get out. Ok?"MY mom told him as he nodded his head and went upstairs.

"Ok." Hayner said walking up the stairs, but stopped and turned around and looked at us with a real smile and said. "Thank you so much you guys." he said as he started to cry. "Your welcome, Hayner, now go," Roxas said as he walked over to Hayner and gave him a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder

* * *

><p><strong>funniineko:<strong> Please review people

**Chibi Dino:** stop being lazy. it will only take at least to second to write is the chapter good or bad. Flames are excepted.

**Special Shoutout goes to UnleashedYaoiFan ,WillCosplayForFood,Hitta-or-Destany**

**This shout goes to them for reviewing on anyone of the chapters in this story thank you very much**


	5. Chapter 4:Story Time Hayner Style

Warning: contains Strong language

Where we left off:

_**Time Skip**_

_Strife household_

_"Were home." Me and Roxas said as we entered the living room with Hayner following shortly afterwards._

_"Is it alright if Hayner stays over here for a few days mom?" I heard Roxas ask as I went into the kitchen to get Roxas's medicine and some water for him._

_"He can stay." I heard our mom reply as I exited the kitchen and walked over to Roxas, handing him his medicine along with the water._

_"Thank you, Sora." Roxas said with a small smile after he took his medicine._

_"Your welcome." I replied as I walked towards Hayner and said. "Hayner go take a shower, and we will re bandage your wounds when you get out. Ok?"_

_"Ok." Hayner said walking up the stairs, but stopped and turned around and looked at us with a real smile and said. "Thank you so much you guys." he said as he started to cry._

_"Your welcome, Hayner, now go," Roxas said as he walked over to Hayner and gave him a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder_

Neko-chan: please enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

><p>The Begining Of Something New<p>

Chapter 3: Story Time Hayner Style

**Night time**

"Hayner, Can you tell us what happen between you and Siefer today." Sora said as Hayner was sitting on the Floor with Roxas playing Bullshit. "Well." Hayner started before he looked down at the carpet. "Tell us what happened Hayner." Roxas said looking at Hayner. "Ok remember when I fainted and Sora you left the infirmary." Hayner asked Sora. "Yeah, why?." Sora asked looking at Hayner. "Well when you left this is what happened." Hayner said looking at the twins

Flashback

"What, Is wrong with Lamer, Aerith." Siefer asked looking at the smaller blond. "He is a bit malnurished and he has bruise all over his body I expect he might being abused." Aerith answered looking back at the blonde she just finished treating. "Who do you think could have done this to Hayner?" Aerith asked Siefer. "What makes you think I know who did this to him." Siefer growled at Aerith.

"Don't think I know that you two used to be friends and when his mom died you and Hayner started to drift apart." Aerith said stating the facts. "How do you know that we were even friends." Seifer asked Aerith looking at her suspiciously. "I know you where friends because I lived across the street from you for 6 years I saw you guys always playing together until Hayner's mom died." Aerith said noticing Hayner was starting to stir awake.

"Where am I?" Hayner said as he slowly sat up looking at Siefer then Aerith with dazed eyes. "Your in the infirmary, Hayner." Aerith said looking at the smaller blonde. "How did I get here?" Hayner said in a dazed state couldn't make out the two blurry figures but he figured one of them was Aerith. "Hayner can you tell me how you got these bruise?" Aerith asked in a soft tone putting her hand on his shoulder gently.

"No you would believe me even if I told you." Hayner said as his vison was starting to become clear he cringed when his saw Seifer by his side. "Yes I would Hayner everyday you would come here during or before lunch to let me tead to your wounds not this time it must worse Hayner you could have died so please tell me who did this to you." Aerith said as tears were streaming down her eyes causing Hayner to feel a pang of guilt.

"I'm so sorry Aerith I will tell you it is my father who does this to me." Haayner sai hiding his tears by putting his hand on his face. "Why would he do such a thing?" Siefer said saying something for the first time since Hayner woke up. "He says it my fault my mother and my unborn sister died but he was the one who killed them both in a druken stupor." Hayner said growling at the memory.

"Oh Hayner you must know I must report this as case of abuse." Aerith said tighten her grip on his shoulder. " I kinda knew this was going to happen." Hayner said with a grim smile as Aerith go t up and walked to wards the door and headed for the principals office when she was gone.

"Hayner why didn't you tall me about this?" Seifer said staring at Hayner. "Why I didn't tell you, you were the one who I wanted to tell this to the most but when I tryed you would brush me off and walk away then you started picking on me when we started the 7th grade after that when I made knew friends You started picking fights with me, and you don't know how much that hurt me!" Hayner yelled at Siefer.

"I didn't know Hayner after my parents got a divorced my dad let us struggling I couldn't hang around a little kid." Siefer said glaring at Hayner. "At least your mom alive your dad doesn't beat you every night tell you that your a fithly pile of shit." Hayner said grabing Seifer collar.

"Man were lucky we ran into Aerith on the way here huh Olette." Pence said as they both walked in to see Hayner had a tight grip om Seifer collar. "Uh sup guys." Hayner said letting go of Seifer collar when he let go Seifer standed up and walked out of the infirmary. "What was that all about Hayner?" Olette asked looking at Hayner. "Nothing let head to lunch." Hayner said as he got up from the infirmary bed and walked towards the door and walked out following after him was Pence and Olette.

End of flashback

"So what happened next to have Seifer harass you after school today." Sora asked him as he won the Game of BS. "It happened during our homeroom and because he sat next to me." Hayner started before going back into flashback mode.

Flashback

"Hayner talk to me."Siefer said to Hayner look at he throught the corner of his eye, "We have nothing to talk about." Hayner said not taking his eyes of from the front of classroom as Siefer scribbled down something on a piece of paper then passing it to Hayner.

_Look Hayner look I sorry about all the thing i have done to but I can tell you the reason why i started to pick fights with you when we started the 7th grade it was because I notice how you had a crush on the blond midget. I was angry that you stop following me arround to han gout with that midget and not me and everytime i saw you you were always with him or the other lamers_

_So what Siefer that is no excuse for treating me like that_

_I was mad and jealousy that you hanged around them instead of me b-becasue Hayner I like you alot hayner and didn't know how to tell you so I picked on you_

_I'm not falling for this trick Seifer I know you don't like me so don't act like it_

_I'm not kidding Hayner_

_Sure your not_

** Ring bring**

So as the bell stopped ringing Hayner bolted out the classroom with Siefer on his heels as the rounded the corner towards Roxas and Sora lockers. "Would yoy stop running Hayner I bieng serious about liking you" Siefer said pining Hayner's hands on the lockers traping hayner between his arms. "Let me go." Hayner said started struggling against Siefer grip.

"Not until you look me in the eye and say you don't like me." Siefer leaning close to Hayner. "I don't have to tell you anything." Hayner said growling at Hayner pushing Seifer off of him.

End of flashback Scene

"You guys basically know what happened after that" Hayner said looking up at the twins. "Oh ok." was all Sora could say. "Well Hayner you should have gave siefer your answer to his confession."Roxas said looking at the blonde. "No, he was making fun of me like always." Hayner said shaking his head in dis beilef. "From the way you made him sound from our little flashback sesition he was not kinding you Hayner." Roxas said looking into Hayners eyes.

"I don't think Siefer would like me because of what He did to me Roxas and when Siefer finds out he will probably hate me." hayner said as he pulle his lesg to his chest and buried his face into his knees. "I know for a fact none is going to judge you because you had to do what it taked to live Hayner." Sora said sternly as he gripped the blonde shoulder.

"Ok, I will give Siefer a shot." Hayner said lifting his head up from his knees. "So Roxas what up with you and the red head?" Sora asked giving Roxas a sly grin.

* * *

><p>Neko-chan: sorry for the delay School is starting in five days so had no time to spare to write I shall try to update some time after the first week of school witch would probably be on 8-19-11<p>

Dino-chi: Really Review I got Basically no reviews for the last chapter. I was really shocke d i know it took me awhile to update I am sorry but school year is aproaching fast will try to update every story be fore first day of School.

Neko-chan: Also for The story Golden Boy it has been discontinued unless some wanted to adopt it from me there most welcome to take it on.

Dino-chi: Please review I shall try my best to update soon


	6. Chapter 5: Nightly News

Chibi dino: Welcome To NekoTV

Neko: Welcome one and all to our next chapter Of BOSN

Chibi dino: THis chapter was fun to write

Neko: Yes it was, So who are guest for the disclaimer

Chibi dino: It is Shuuei from The story of Sainokuko

Neko: I not sure how to spell it it the best I got

Shuuei: It ok Neko-sama

Chibi dino: So what is your show about

Shuuei: Its is about me going to the emiperial palace to be wedded to the empire for one whole year but when I actually meet the empire I thought he was just a naive kid but he was very smart but was still mourning over his older brother that was the only one who was kind to him. I teach him couple of valuabe lesson and he teaches me and my friends so lesson to.

Chibi dino: If you wanna check the show out go back up to the bold and if I find the real title of the show me shall publish it.

Neko: Well Shuuei would you do the honors

Shuuei: Neko-sama doen't own anything but the plot

Chibi dino : This is where we left off

_"You guys basically know what happened after that" Hayner said looking up at the twins. "Oh ok." was all Sora could say. "Well Hayner you should have gave siefer your answer to his confession."Roxas said looking at the blonde. "No, he was making fun of me like always." Hayner said shaking his head in dis beilef. "From the way you made him sound from our little flashback sesition he was not kinding you Hayner." Roxas said looking into Hayners eyes._

_"I don't think Siefer would like me because of what He did to me Roxas and when Siefer finds out he will probably hate me." Hayner said as he pulle his lesg to his chest and buried his face into his knees. "I know for a fact none is going to judge you because you had to do what it taked to live Hayner." Sora said sternly as he gripped the blonde shoulder._

_"Ok, I will give Siefer a shot." Hayner said lifting his head up from his knees. "So Roxas what up with you and the red head?" Sora asked giving Roxas a sly grin._

* * *

><p>The Begining Of Something New<p>

Chapter 5: Nightly News

"There is nothing going on between me, and Axel! Sora!" Roxas yelled at his twin. "Sure there isn't, and allduring Lunch he wasn't undressing you with his eyes." Sora said sarcasticly while giving Roxas a knowing smirk."What are you saying you didn't notice him staring at you at all." Hayner asked Roxas as he stared at him as he was lying on the floor.

"Was he really staring at me?" Roxas said in a low unsure voice. "Yes he was Roxas." Hayner and Sora replied in unison shacking thier heads in dissappiontment. "For someone who has All honor classes you can be really dense sometimes Roxas." Hayner said as he let out a sigh.

"Anyways Sora were is Romeo taking you for your first date?" Hayner asked Sora with a small smile. "Were going to to an Aquarim." Sora said squealing as he bounced up and down from where he was sitting. "Sora stop squealling already or your going to break my ear drums. "Sorry." Sora said giving them a sheepish smile.

"Roxas honey,can you come here for a minute." Roxas and Sora's mom called from outside thier room door. "Yes, mom." Roxas said as he got up walked towards the room door and walked out.

"Sora, do you think Roxas is living his life to the fullest." Hayner asked Sora glanceing at him through the side ofhis eye ball. "No, Hayner Roxas is building a wall around himself sonone else will have to bear the burden with him." Sora said in a serious tone glancing over the door roxas just left out of.

**Scene Change**

"Axel do you like Roxas?" Xion asked axel before he went into his room. "Yeah I like him why?" Axel replied looking at xion with alook of confusion. "Just wanted to know if you are really serious about this one Axel." Xion said looking at Axel with a stern glare. "I'm serious about Roxas for some reason he makes me feel like I have a heart." Axel said looking up at the white ceiling of there house.

"You do have a heart, Axel but your is just frozen that is lost in the past." Xion said as she started to walked towards her room door. "Just don't hurt this one to bad Axel if your heart just aint in it." Xion said as she entered her room and closed the door. "I know that." Axel said as he opened his own room door and walked inside.

**Scene Change**

"Hayner why didn't you tell me or have you just forgotten about our promise." Seifer said as he laid down on his bed. 'Oh I''m so sorry Hayner I wasn't there for you' Siefer thought as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**Scene Change**

"You think you can hide from me forever you are sadly mistaken, Brat." A voice said looking up at the Stife household. "Just you wait I will have you screaming for mercy." the voice said before it started to laugh. "Wahaha." the voice chuckled before it disappeared as the moonlite night shinned down.

* * *

><p>Neko: Welcome to NekoTv<p>

Chibi dino: Were very sorry about not update as soon as we could but were doing the best we can

Neko: It was really fun writing this chapter as well as the other chapters for the other Stories was fun

Chibi dino: I will be doing a dabbles of Sasunaru , Akuroku and Vanitas stories so please review if you have ideas

Neko: I really do apperciate people review for the story

Chibi dino: I wish you all good luck when your school starts back or your off to college

Neko: First week of school was awsome for me

Chibi dino: Yep cause we have JAPANESE YAY GOing to sacanime Yay

Neko: I can't wait to use some of my knowledge in the next chapters (maybe)


	7. Chapter: 6 A morning suprise

Neko-chan: Welcome to NekoTv

Chibi dino: Were very sorry about not update as soon as we could but were doing the best we can

Neko-chan: It was really fun writing this chapter as well as the other chapters for the other Stories was fun

Chibi dino: I will be doing a dabbles of Sasunaru , Akuroku and Vanitas stories so please review if you have ideas

Neko-chan: I really do apperciate people review for the story

Chibi dino: I wish you all good luck when your school starts back or your off to college

Neko-can: First week of school was awsome for me

Chibi dino: Yep cause we have JAPANESE YAY GOing to sacanime Yay

Neko-chan: I can't wait to use some of my knowledge in the next chapters (maybe)

Begining Of Something

New Chapter 6

Surprise

****Strife Household****

"Hayner,Sora, wake up!" Roxas said opening the blinds in the room shining it upon his brother and best friend. "Urgh the light it burns." Hayner said dramatically covering his eyes with hand rolling on the floor. "Damn you light!" Sora said shaking his fist clench at the blinds. "Oh stop complaining you big babies." Roxas said shaking his head at the dramatic awaken.

"Not all of us are not early birds like you Roxas." Hayner said as he got up a slung his hand around Roxas head in a head lock. "Let go Hayner." Roxas said struggling aganist Hayner final after a good minute he broke free from Hayner's grip.

"Get dress we have to head to school."

**~Time Skip~**

**"**What are you guys doing here?" Sora screeched from the front door. "Who is there Sora?" Hayner and Roxas both said, walking over to the door finding Riku, Axel and...Seifer standing at the door. "What are you doing here?" Hayner questioned Seifer, with confused voice. "Don't worry about it midget." Axel said walking up to Roxas. "I'm not a midget! Your just freakishly tall." Hayner replied, punch Axel in the arm and taking Roxas and running up the stairs, to the twins room.

"What...just happen?" Sora panted out, his face flushed and Riku satisfied. "Oh nothing just while you two was sucking face. Hayner took Roxas and ran up to your room." Seifer said bitterly snarling at the scene and he saw Hayner was avoiding him. " Hey Seifer, can I talk to you for a minute." Sora said in menacing low voice grabbing the older male wrist and dragging him up to his room. Roxas followed shortly after. "What going on here?" Hayner asked confused looking over at Axel and Riku who shrugged their shoulders.

**Change Scene**

"What the big idea, midget?" Seifer asked the burnette who was looking up at him with a questioning glare. "What do you want from Hayner, Seifer?" Roxas asked him looking at the old male with eyes filled with wonder. "I don't need to answer midgets." Seifer growling at the two twins," "You have to answer us Seifer if you know what good for you'll." Sora stated putting his glare flace on full force this time. "Like I sa-" Seifer but interrupted by Roxas. " I don't care what you think but if you hurt Hayner in anyway you will regret it." Roxas said then turning towards the door and going back down stairs with Sora following after him and leaving a stun Seifer in the room.

**"Time Skip"**

**Change Scene**

"We can go now guys!" Sora exclaimed latching himself on his boyfriend's arm. Everyone else followed them and stepped out of the house and started to walk to school.

~THE END~

* * *

><p><strong>Neko-chan: <strong>Welcome to NekoTv

**Chibi dino:** Sup guys we have been in a huge predicament, but now it over.

**Neko-chan: **I hope you'll forgive us, I'll be try harder to update, since I'm losing viewers

**Chibi dino:** Please review and if you wanr you can throw things at neko-chan if you want

**Neko-chan: **Why why me? T-T

**Chibi Dino: **Anyways please review!


	8. Chapter 7: Morning feel

**Neko-chan:** Welcome to NekoTv

**Chibi dino:** We a trying to udate a fast as we can

**Neko-chan:** FF has been trippin like never before so if we update whenever possible

**Chibi dino: **Who is doing the disclaimer

**Neko-chan:** It's your turn Chibi-tama

**Chibi dino:** It my turn to do the Disclaimer

**Neko-can:** So who did you choose

**Chibi dino: ** It's Kakeru from **11eyes/ Tsumi to Batsu to Aganai no Shōjo**

**Neko-chan: **For real

**Chibi dino:** Welcome hem onto the stage

**Kakeru:** It an honor to be on the show

**Neko-chan:** tell us a little about the show

**Kakeru:** Is about Me After losing his sister seven years ago, Satsuki Kakeru led a vacant life, only able to return to normal with help from his childhood friend Minase Yuka and other friends at school. Suddenly one day the sky turns red, and the moon turns black. Everyone around Kakeru and Yuka disappears and monsters start roaming the streets. They are able to run away and hide and after a while, the world returns to normal. But just when they thought this world was a dream, the Red Night occurs again. Kakeru and Yuka manage to find four other humans involved in this mysterious phenomenon: Kusakabe Misuzu, a red-haired onmyouji swordswoman, Tachibana Kukuri, a strange mute girl who looks like Kakeru's deceased sister, Hirohara Yukiko, a lively young girl who reverts to the personality of a cold killer when her glasses are removed, and Tajima Takahisa, a young pyrokineticist with a heated attitude to boot. They get together and try to survive, but six shadows suddenly appear in front of them... These six shadows call themselves the "Black Knights," and for an unknown reason wish to kill Kakeru and friends. The teenagers wind up coming across a girl with flowing silver hair wearing a white dress, trapped in a red crystal. Her name is Lisette. She claims that she is being held captive and asks for their help. The Black Knights prevent them from doing anything and begin referring to Kakeru's friends as "fragments" and to Kakeru as "the bearer of the 'eye of Aeon'." As they go on trying to survive, the six teenagers gradually form bonds and begin to work together in order to defeat the Black Knights, in the hopes that this will end the Red Night once and for all.

**Neko-chan:** well if you wanna watch the show go up to the top

**Chibi dino:** On to the Disclaimer

**Kakeru:** Neko-chan or Chibi dino doesn't own nothing but the plot.

**Neko-chan:** See you next time on NekoTV

* * *

><p><strong>Recap:<strong>

"What the big idea, midget?" Seifer asked the burnette who was looking up at him with a questioning glare. "What do you want from Hayner, Seifer?" Roxas asked him looking at the old male with eyes filled with wonder. "I don't need to answer midgets." Seifer growling at the two twins," "You have to answer us Seifer if you know what good for you'll." Sora stated putting his glare flace on full force this time. "Like I sa-" Seifer but interrupted by Roxas. " I don't care what you think but if you hurt Hayner in anyway you will regret it." Roxas said then turning towards the door and going back down stairs with Sora following after him and leaving a stun Seifer in the room.

**"Time Skip"**

**Change Scene**

"We can go now guys!" Sora exclaimed latching himself on his boyfriend's arm. Everyone else followed them and stepped out of the house and started to walk to school.

* * *

><p>Begining Of Something New<p>

Chapter 7: Morning Feel

**Outside**

"What where you guys talking about in there?" Hayner looked up at Siefer. "Nothing." Siefer said as he stuffed his hand in his pockets and street. "Wait up Siefer." Hayner said after his former bully. "For reall Siefer what did Sora and Roxas said to you?" Hayner said pulling on siefer arm making him turn arooud and face him. " Nothing." Siefer said shaking his arm away from Hayner breaking his grip.

"Anyways why didn't you tell me about your father?" Siefer turned around to look at Hayner searching for answer in his eyes but Hayner looked away. "What do you expect me to say Oh guess what Seifer my dad has been beating me ever since my mom died." Hayner said sacasticlly as he tried walked past Siefer but he caught his arm. "That is not what I meant and you know it Hayner." Siefer said grabbing Hayner's hand holding him in place.

"It sure sounded like it Siefer." Hayner said looking at him with a hurt look. "I know I have caused you alot of pain I don't know If i said i was sorry you would believe me." Siefer said pulling Hayner into a quick hug. "I'm so sorry Hayner." Siefer said lowly that only Hayner could hear him then he pulled away.

"Siefer just to let you know I do forgive you."Hayner said as he walked past him heading towards the school leaving Seifer to stand there all by himself.

**SandLot**

"You think it was a good Idea leaving Seifer there with Hayner, Roxas?" Sora said looking at his twin as he walkesd backwards infront of him. "It's fine Sora, I know that Siefer would never hurt Hayner." Roxas said giving his twin brother a knowing grin. "Huh? What is it that you know Rox"Sora said as his twin brother stopped walking as he ran into a pole.

"Haha , Be more careful Sora." Roxas said a he held out his hand to his brother smiling at him as he stiffled his laughter. "Sorry Roxas." Sora said grabbing onto Roxas hand pulling himself up smiling Brightly at his brother. "You know what Roxas When your gone I will miss you the most." Sora said then Looked at riku and ran over to him. "Your so silly Sora you know that is not possible for me anymore. " Roxas murmured to himself as he walked over to Sora Riku and axel that was waiting for him.

**Time Skip**

"When I get my hands on that brat he is as good as dead." A man with short Brown Hair with blue eyes said as he walked aroung The Train Common.

**School**

"Roxas what did you talk with Siefer about. "Hayner questioned his bestfriend. "I only asked him why he was so intersted in you all of a sudden." Roxas said as he was drinking some milk on the roof waiting for the rest of the gang to show up. "Ohh ok. " Hayner said as he heard foot steps coming up the stairs. "It is about time you lazy bums come up here." Roxas said jocking as he twin came and sat down right nex to him.

"hahaha very funny Roxas not all of us can have the classroom next to the lunchroom." Sora said as glared at Roxas. "It's not my fault you have a class on the third floor." Roxas said smirking at his twin. "Oh shut up." Sora said pouting as he drunk his chocolate milk." Anyways Riku where you taing my baby brother for his first date." Roxas said looking at his brother boyfriend.

"Sora said he wanted to go to the new Planetarium." Riku said looking at Roxas. "So what are you doing while Sora out on is date then Roxas?" Xion asked him looking over at Roxas than Axel. "Oh my parents are taking me to a doctors appointment." Roxas said with a sigh. "Don't worry Roxas, It not like it that bad." Hayner said looking at his Best Friend shaking his head in a sigh.

"So what are you going to go then Hayner?" Axel asked him looking at with a small grin. "I'm going to go to Merlin Ice cream Parlor, and eat till I drop." Hayner said daydreaming about all the seasalt Ice cream you can eat. "Your hella fat man." Pence said waving his hand infront of Hayner's face. "You shouldn't be talking Pence." Hayner said slugging Pence in the arm.

"I'm not Fat." Pence said as he started to hit Hayner in his arm. "Pence stop it, Hayner leave pence alone." Oleete said in her mother hen voice. "Yes ,lette" Hayner and Pence said hanging their heads in shame. "Good now Everyone get to class." Olette said pointing to the school building as she watched everyone trudge to their assigned classroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Neko-chan: <strong>Welcome to NekoTv

**Chibi dino:** Sup guys we have been in a huge predicament, but now it over.

**Neko-chan: **I hope you'll forgive us, I'll be try harder to update, since I'm losing viewers

**Chibi dino:** Please review and if you wanr you can throw things at neko-chan if you want

**Neko-chan: **Why why me? T-T

**Chibi Dino: **Anyways please review!


	9. Chapter 8: The Busiest Day Yet

**Neko-chan:** Welcome to NekoTv

**Chibi dino:** We a trying to udate a fast as we can

**Neko-chan:** FF has been trippin like never before so if we update whenever possible

**Chibi dino: **Who is doing the disclaimer

**Neko-chan:** It's my turn

**Chibi dino:** So who did you choose

**Neko-chan: ** It's Takeya Ikuhara From **DearS**

**Chibi dino: **For real

**Neko:** Welcome Takeya to the stage

**Takeya:** It great to be on the show

**Neko-chan:** tell us a little about the show

**Takeya:**

Exactly one year prior to the beginning of _DearS_, humanity made unprecedented contact with extraterrestrial life. Forced to crash land into Tokyo Bay when, en route to their home planet of Thanatos, their spacecraft breaks down, 150 anthropoids become cordially naturalized into Japanese society, affectionately being nicknamed "DearS"; a portmanteau of the words "Dear" and "Friends".

I'm a temperamental, seventeen-year-old Japanese student attending fictional Koharu High School with a sharp bias and discrimination against the DearS. Based on a childhood scare, he believes that the aliens are fake, worthless beings that have generated nationwide overhype.

On his way home from school he discovers a homeless DearS who, following syncope and much to his annoyance, he feeds and shelters in his apartment. The girl, who he nicknames Ren, infantile and friendly, grows obsequious and dependent upon Takeya; a responsibility he tries to disassociate himself from. Her oblivious tenacity keeps her around however, and over time, noticing Ren's genuine care and empathy for him, Takeya has a more accepting change of heart. Unfortunately, because she is deemed defective, DearS headquarters warrants her arrested.

**Neko-chan:** well if you wanna watch the show go up to the top

**Chibi dino:** On to the Disclaimer

**Takeya:** Neko-chan or Chibi dino doesn't own nothing but the plot.

**Neko-chan:** See you next time on NekoTV

* * *

><p><strong>Recap:<strong>

**_School_**

**_"Roxas what did you talk with Siefer about. "Hayner questioned his bestfriend. "I only asked him why he was so intersted in you all of a sudden." Roxas said as he was drinking some milk on the roof waiting for the rest of the gang to show up. "Ohh ok. " Hayner said as he heard foot steps coming up the stairs. "It is about time you lazy bums come up here." Roxas said jocking as he twin came and sat down right nex to him._**

**_"hahaha very funny Roxas not all of us can have the classroom next to the lunchroom." Sora said as glared at Roxas. "It's not my fault you have a class on the third floor." Roxas said smirking at his twin. "Oh shut up." Sora said pouting as he drunk his chocolate milk." Anyways Riku where you taing my baby brother for his first date." Roxas said looking at his brother boyfriend._**

**_"Sora said he wanted to go to the new Planetarium." Riku said looking at Roxas. "So what are you doing while Sora out on is date then Roxas?" Xion asked him looking over at Roxas than Axel. "Oh my parents are taking me to a doctors appointment." Roxas said with a sigh. "Don't worry Roxas, It not like it that bad." Hayner said looking at his Best Friend shaking his head in a sigh._**

**_"So what are you going to go then Hayner?" Axel asked him looking at with a small grin. "I'm going to go to Merlin Ice cream Parlor, and eat till I drop." Hayner said daydreaming about all the seasalt Ice cream you can eat. "Your hella fat man." Pence said waving his hand infront of Hayner's face. "You shouldn't be talking Pence." Hayner said slugging Pence in the arm._**

**_"I'm not Fat." Pence said as he started to hit Hayner in his arm. "Pence stop it, Hayner leave pence alone." Oleete said in her mother hen voice. "Yes ,lette" Hayner and Pence said hanging their heads in shame. "Good now Everyone get to class." Olette said pointing to the school building as she watched everyone trudge to their assigned classroom._**

* * *

><p>Begining Of Something New<p>

Chapter 8: The Busiest Day Yet

**After school**

"See you guys later." Sora said as he walked down the street with Riku to the planetarium. "See you later Sora." Roxas waved goodbye to his twina she watched his parents car pull up."Well I gotta go guys, Hayner make sure you don't stay out to long bye Axel, Xion and Hayner." Roxas said as turned away and took a deep sigh before he ran over to the car.

"Bye Roxas, Have a good time at your Doctors appointment." Hayner said waving his bestfriend good bye as he drove away with his parents. "Well See you guys tommrow." Hayner said before heading over to the Ice cream parlor. "See you later Hayner." Xion said waving goodbye to the small blonde boy. "Well see you later Axel I'm going over Namine and Kairi house for a little while don't wait up." Xion said as she spotted Kairi and Namine over there in the parking lot.

"Ok see you later then." Axel said walking towards the train common.

**Train Common**

"I guess I will always be the only one that doesn't move on." Axel said to him self as he walked all the way to the top of the Train common and sat down near the edge infront of the clock watching the sun shine down onto Twilght town. "It will not be long before the time comes for me to Dissappear from exstince.

**Change Scene**

**Planetarium Front Gate**

"Hey Riku have you ever been inside here before?" Sora asked Riku as he paid for there tickets to come inside. "Only once when I was real little my mom took me here to see the constilations." Riku said as the entered the Planetarium. "So where do you think we should go first." Sora said pulling Riku arm to the map of the planetarium. " Well first we can go see Twilight towns meteorite First then after that will choose what we want to do.

"That Great then." Sora said as Riku lead them to The area where the Meteorite was kept. "Wow look Riku it glowing." Sora said as he ran over to the glass case. "It reallly is It says that The finders of Twillight Town said it smashed down in the Mayor's Twins son room and the meteorite swalloed the youngest twin up."Riku said then turning over to Sora that looking at him with intersest.

"What else does it Say Riku."Sora said looking from Riku to the meteorite. "It also the younger twin was still alive in the meteorite so when every there was and older twin around in twillight town the meteorite would start to glow." Riku said looking at his boyfriend who looked in awe. "Wow It must be great that the younger twin can fell when a new twin is born." Sora said before he closed his eyes and prayed for something.

"What are you praying for Sora?" Riku asked his boyfriend with a small smile. "I wishing for the younger twin in this meteorite to see his older brother one day."Sora said turning to Riku smiling brightly. "You wanna know something they said that younger twins name in this meteorite was named Ventus and the older one was named Vanitas." Riku said looking at Sora.

"Reallly but there names together it Emptiness Wind." Sora said sadly as he looked at the meteorite. " Its ok Sora, Vanitas probaly made this building in detication of his brother." Riku said squeezing his boyfriend sholder comfortlly. "You really think so Riku." Sora said as he turned around to look at him with tear filled eyes. "I know so." Riku said as he lead them to the exit of meteorite exhibtion.

"Where do wanna go now Sora?"Riku asked Sora as he looked up at the map of Planetarium. "Well I'm starting to feel hungry wannna go get something to eat."Sora said looking up at Riku with a bright smile."Ok then."Riku said as head and Sora walked into the food court.

**Change Scene**

**Merlin IceCream Parlor**

"Welcome to Merlin IceCream palor What Can I get you." A girl with a Short brown hair and big brown eyes asked Hayner. "Some SeaSalt Ice cream please." Hayner said as the girl wrote down his order then turn to walk away. "Lamer you here." Seifer said as he busted open the Ice cream palor Door. "What do you want just when I thought I got rid of you and you just keep coming back like a cockroatch." Hayner said smirking at Siefer.

"I'm no cockroatch just very persistent, on getting an answer to my questions." Siefer said as he smiled and sat down across from Hayner. "I don't have to tell you anything." Hayner said stubbronly as the waitress came back with his ice cream. "Come on Hayner for real why didn't you just tell me the reason why didn't you come to me when your father first started to abuse you?" Siefer said with a serious expression.

"You really wanna now why, Because I was afraid of you rejection and your pity."Hayner said glaring at Siefer. "Hayner I would never reject you because something your father did." Siefer said reaching for hayner hand that laid on the table in a tight clenched fist but Hayner flinced away. "Not because of him Seifer for the feeling a always had for you." Hayner said as he finished his eyes cream not bring his eyes to look at Siefer.

"You don't have to worry about that anymore because I love you Hayner and I will never hurt you."Siefer said grabbing his hand squeezing it tightly. "Really." Hayner said looking up a Siefer but froxe as he saw a figure across the street looking dead at him. "Hayner what wrong?" Seifer said turning around to see Hayner father coming this way. "Let go Hayner." Siefer said pulling hayner out the ice cream parlor as he threw down Twenty dollar bill.

"But Where are we going." Hayner said as he saw his Father Cross the street looking utterly pissed. "To my house, It only a little walk from here as the rounded the corner to Main street of Twillight Town. "Where do you live exactly, because I promised Sora I would be home before eight O'clock. "Hayner said as they appeared in front of a duplex. "This is where I live."Siefer said as he pulled Hayner up the stairs.

"Ok what we going to then." Hayner Asked Siefer as a light blush appeared on his face. "Well I don't know about you but I was thinking Hot make-out Sesionon my couch." Siefer said in a husky Voice which caused shivers down Hayner's spine. "Ok then." Hayner said before Siefer pressed his lips on his Kissing with a firey passion and pulled Hayner in the house kicking the door close and locking it as the broke the kiss panting slightly.

**Change scene**

**Kairi's House**

"How should we get Axel and Roxas together?" Namine asked as she drew in her Drawling pad. "We could do truth and dare and asked them who they like." Xion said as she painted her nails. "That good but who should we invite."Kairi asked her two friends as she looked up from her magizine. " Well Pence, Olette, Hayner, Sora, Riku, Demyx , Zexion, Siefer, Rai, Fuu." Namine said looking at the girls.

"Yeah and it can be a couple Truth and Dare." Namine said with a bright smile. "Yeah but what about us?" Xion asked her friends looking at them. "That does bring up a good point." Kairi said as she started to think. "We Can bring are own dates then." Namine said grinning brightly. "Yeah so appiration AkuRoku is now in motion." Kairi said pumping her fist in the air.

**Change scene**

**Twillight Hospital**

"Don't Worry Sweetie, your going to be fine." Roxas's mom said as the doctor motion her and her husband to come outside the room after they left. "I'm not stupid I know what is happening to me ." Roxa said as he lifted his hand to cover his eyes as slient tears slide down his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Neko-chan: <strong>Welcome to NekoTv

**Chibi dino:** Sup guys we have been in a huge predicament, but now it over.

**Neko-chan: **I hope you'll forgive us, I'll be try harder to update

**Chibi dino:** Please review

**Neko-chan: **I'm Going to SacAnime In January All three Days so If you see Me I wearing A black Heartlesss hat and all Black.

**Chibi Dino: **Go Heartless

**Neko-chan:** Please Review

**Chibi Dino:** Tell Next time on NekoTV


	10. Chapter 9: The Rest of the Day

**Neko-chan: **Welcome to NekoTv

**Chibi dino: **We a trying to update a fast as we can

**Neko-chan: FanFic** has been tripping like never before so if we update whenever possible

**Chibi dino: **Who is doing the disclaimer

**Neko-chan: **It's my turn

**Chibi dino: **So who did you choose

**Neko-chan: **It's Ayumu Narumi From **Spiral: The Bonds Of Reasoning**

**Chibi dino: **For real

**Neko-chan: **Welcome Narumi to the stage

**Narumi: **Ello

**Neko-chan: **tell us a little about the show

**Narumi: **Two years ago, Ayumu Narumi's older brother Kiyotaka, a famous detective and pianist, disappears without a trace. Ayumu's only clue as to his brother's whereabouts is the phrase "Blade Children," the only words Ayumu could make out in Kiyotaka's final phone call. Now in high school, Ayumu becomes involved in solving in a series of murders and other incidents, all related to the Blade Children. Together with his school's journalist, Hiyono Yuizaki, and the unwilling assistance of his sister-in-law, Madoka, Ayumu tries to figure out who the Blade Children are and what are their goals.

The Blade Children are the central mystery of the series, known only as cursed children that few know about and are being pursued by so-called Hunters. They are distinguished by their cat-like eyes and by missing the seventh right rib bone. As Ayumu investigates them, he meets Blade Children Kousuke Asazuki, Rio Takeuchi, Eyes Rutherford, Ryoko Takamachi, and Kanone Hilbert, and is tested in various ways by them. Those who meet him eventually conclude, some more reluctantly than others, that Ayumu does have what it takes to "save" the Blade Children, as they say Kiyotaka claims.

The anime series, which adapts the story through the sixth volume of the manga, compares the Blade Children to cuckoo birds, having been deposited in human "nests" to be raised, and suggesting that cuckoos go violently crazy toward the end of their lives. The manga continues the story, depicting Ayumu's discoveries about the origin of the Blade Children, their relationship with Kiyotaka, and why his older brother thinks Ayumu might be their savior.

Some thirty years ago, a man called Yaiba Mizushiro was born with one rib missing from his right ribcage. Like Kiyotaka, he excelled at everything he chose to put his mind to. When he turned twenty-three, Yaiba started his own secret society, which swiftly grew powerful enough to manipulate world events. Citing boredom, Yaiba initiated the "Blade Children Project": using in vitro techniques and his DNA, he created eighty children, and had a rib removed from each of them at birth as a mark of their relationship to Yaiba.

These Blade Children were cursed in the same way Yaiba was: they would grow up as geniuses in their own right, but one day their blood would awaken murderously and take over their self-will, becoming Avatars of Yaiba. Yaiba's organization split into three parties over the Blade Children Project:

The _Savers_ supported Yaiba's goals and desire to create more Blade Children. With Yaiba's death, they sought to protect the fact the future had not been determined _Watchers_ were neutral, wanting to observe the first batch of Children and gather results _Hunters were_ against Yaiba, and tried multiple times to assassinate him, but repeatedly failed. After Yaiba's death, they worked to eliminate the Blade Children because of their potentially dangerous natures.

When Yaiba was thirty-six, a Japanese man came out of nowhere and easily killed him: Kiyotaka Narumi, Yaiba's counterpart—if Yaiba had been a destroyer, Kiyotaka was a creator. Yaiba had intended to remake the world literally in his own image; with his death, the Blade Children project was halted. Kiyotaka had his hands full trying to stop the Hunters from killing the Blade Children, while trying to check the Savers at the same time.

Just as Kiyotaka and Yaiba were linked, Ayumu eventually meets his own counterpart: Hizumi Mizushiro, Yaiba's younger brother, and the one who will awaken the blood of the remaining Blade Children. As Ayumu comes to know and becomes friends with Hizumi, he comes to accept his own powers are as strong as Kiyotaka's and his role as the savior of the Blade Children, leading to a final confrontation that resolves things once and for all.

**Neko-chan:** well if you want to watch the show go up to the top

**Chibi dino: **On to the Disclaimer

**Takeya: **Neko-chan or Chibi dino doesn't own nothing but the plot.

**Neko-chan: **See you next time on NekoTV

* * *

><p><strong>Recap:<strong>

_**Change scene**_

_**Kairi's House**_

**"How should we get Axel and Roxas together?" Namine asked as she drew in her Drawling pad. "We could do truth and dare and asked them who they like." Xion said as she painted her nails. "That good but who should we invite."Kairi asked her two friends as she looked up from her magazine. " Well Pence, Olette, Hayner, Sora, Riku, Demyx , Zexion, Siefer, Rai, Fuu." Namine said looking at the girls.**

**"Yeah and it can be a couple Truth and Dare." Namine said with a bright smile. "Yeah but what about us?" Xion asked her friends looking at them. "That does bring up a good point." Kairi said as she started to think. "We Can bring are own dates then." Namine said grinning brightly. "Yeah so operation AkuRoku is now in motion." Kairi said pumping her fist in the air.**

_**Change scene**_

_**Twilight Hospital**_

**"Don't Worry Sweetie, your going to be fine." Roxas's mom said as the doctor motion her and her husband to come outside the room after they left. "I'm not stupid I know what is happening to me ." Roxas said as he lifted his hand to cover his eyes as silent tears slide down his face.**

* * *

><p><strong>Beginning Of Something New<strong>

**Chapter 9: The Rest of the day**

"You know I have to go back to Roxas's house before 9 right." Hayner said to Siefer as he nuzzled into Siefer's chest. "Are you sure you can't stay here for the night." Siefer asked Hayner as he holded him tighter. "Yeah but I can ask then if you can spend the night over there with me." Hayner said looking up at Seifer and smiled lightly. "If they say yes I will go over with you." Siefer said as he let go of Hayner and pulled his phone out of his back pocket and handing it to Hayner.

_**Ring ring**_

**"Hello" **Roxas said as he answered his phone.

_"Hello" _Hayner said after he heard Roxas's voice.

**"Hey hayner what up?"**

_"Nothing I was wondering If you can ask your parents to let Siefer spend the night"_

**"Why?"**

_"Because I'm at his house because my dad caught sight of me and he was there so took me to his house to take cover"_

**"Oh ok I will ask them"**

**_few seconds later_**

**"Yeah they say it is alright but make sure has everything for tomorrow cause all of us are heading to Namine's house."**

_"Ok but why are going to Namine house?"_

**"IDK she called and said she having a party and we are invited"**

_"Really this is such short notice."_

**"That what I said but she said she forgot to tell us on Thursday."**

_"Ok then, I will meet you at the house then"_

**"Alright, bye."**

_"Bye"_

**Call end**

"Ok that is fine by me." Siefer said as he holded Hayner tighter to his chest. "Come on get up you have to go pack." Hayner said trying to get out of Siefer grip. "No not now later." Siefer said stubbornly as he tightened his hold on Hayner.

"Fast you finish packing, more time for us to play." Hayner said in a seductive voice that sent shivers down Siefer spine. "Ok." Siefer said begrudge as he let go of Hayner and got up and went into his bedroom.

**Change scene**

**Outside Aquarium**

"Sora your phone ringing." Riku said as he got up and handed Sora his phone. "Ok."Sora said as he answered his phone.

**"Hello"**

_"Hello"_

**"Sora, you have to come to Namine's party tomorrow."**

_"Ok, but isn't this on short notice."_

**"She said she forgot to tell you guys on Friday."**

_"Ok that fine then."_

****"Don't forget to tell Riku. Sora"****

_"Alright bye Kairi."_

**"Bye Sora, Riku."**

**Call end**

"Are you ready to go home,Sora?"Riku asked him as he tightened his hold on Sora's waist. "No not really but I want to stay with you but my parents will be worried about me?"Sora said as he leaned into his chest. "I know how about I walk you home and then we will say good night and dream of sex with each other."Riku said as he was leaving a trail of kisses on his neck.

"Ok, then tomorrow when you get to my house well relive our dreams when we get to my room."Sora said as moaned as Riku left his navel. "Then let us start are journey to your house." Riku replied huskily in Sora ear as he nipped it.

**Change scene**

**Namine's house**

"Well that just about covers all decorations and now all we need is the food and the beverages."Namine said to Xion and Kairi that smiled as they looked at the room they just finished decorating for the party. "Yeah that was a lot of work but it will all be worth it in the end." Xion said as she smiled softly to herself. "Well lets all go to sleep after this tiring day." Kairi said as Namine lead Xion to the guest room.

"Good night guys." Xion said as he closed the door and waved good night to he friends.

**Change scene**

**Random Street**

"What have you come here for now Chase?" A big man said smoking a cigar. "I have a way to pay you guys back all the money I owe you." A said with dirty blonde hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. "Really and what that might be." The Big man asked the dirty blonde.

"Well you see…"

* * *

><p><strong>Chibi dino:<strong> Sup guys we have been in a huge predicament, but now it over.

**Neko-chan:** I hope you'll forgive us, I'll be try harder to update

**Chibi dino:** Please review

**Neko-chan:** I'm Going to SacAnime In January All three Days so If you see Me I wearing A black Heartless hat and all Black.

**Chibi Dino:** Go Heartless

**Neko-chan:** Please Review Awesome Cliff hanger.

**Chibi Dino: **Tell Next time on NekoTV


	11. Chapter 10:Having a Hot Party

**Neko-chan:** Welcome to NekoTv

**Chibi dino:** We a trying to update a fast as we can

**Neko-chan:** FanFic has been tripping like never before so if we update whenever possible

**Chibi dino:** Please review it was a very important to us

**Neko-chan:** It is my turn to do the quote

**Chibi dino:** what is the quote today

**Neko-chan: "Do you know where hell is? Inside your head. "**

**Chibi dino:** On to the Disclaimer

**Neko-chan:** I own nothing but the plot.

**Chibi dino:** See you next time on NekoTV

* * *

><p><strong>Recap:<strong>

**Call end**

"Are you ready to go home,Sora?"Riku asked him as he tightened his hold on Sora's waist. "No not really but I want to stay with you but my parents will be worried about me?"Sora said as he leaned into his chest. "I know how about I walk you home and then we will say good night and dream of sex with each other."Riku said as he was leaving a trail of kisses on his neck.

"Ok, then tomorrow when you get to my house well relive our dreams when we get to my room."Sora said as moaned as Riku left his navel. "Then let us start are journey to your house." Riku replied huskily in Sora ear as he nipped it.

**Change scene**

**Namine's house**

"Well that just about covers all decorations and now all we need is the food and the beverages."Namine said to Xion and Kairi that smiled as they looked at the room they just finished decorating for the party. "Yeah that was a lot of work but it will all be worth it in the end." Xion said as she smiled softly to herself. "Well lets all go to sleep after this tiring day." Kairi said as Namine lead Xion to the guest room.

"Good night guys." Xion said as he closed the door and waved good night to he friends.

**Change scene**

**Random Street**

"What have you come here for now Chase?" A big man said smoking a cigar. "I have a way to pay you guys back all the money I owe you." A said with dirty blonde hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. "Really and what that might be." The Big man asked the dirty blonde.

"Well you see…"

* * *

><p><strong>Beginning Of Something New<strong>

**Chapter 10: Having a Hot Party**

"Well you see I have this son who can pay off my debts any way you find suitable." Hayner's father said to the man who glared at him. "Let me tell you something even through were not the most respectable guys we won't stoop so low as to sale your son of." The man yelled punching Hayner's father in the gut.

"Teach this man that a lesson boys." The man say before walking away.

**Time skip**

"Oh so this is where you have been hiding Mr. Chase." The policeman said grabbing him roughly by his arms dragging him to the police car. "Get in the car you filthly Scum bag." The other policeman spat out shoving him in the backseat of the car."I don't deserve this I have my rights." Hayner's father yelled at them. "You lost that right as soon as you started hitting you son you bastard." The policeman in the driver seat said glaing at him throught his mirror.

"That fucking Queer desvered it for killing my wife." Mr Chase yelled at the as he started to thrash around. "Oh a confesion." The policeman in the passenger seat said smirking evily at Mr. Chase."I was there getting the accident report when your wife died, and you want to know something it was all your flaut for her death you were drunk and walking right into a busy intersection and was about to get hit but she pushed you out the way and got hit herself." The policeman said glaring at him.

"So it not your son's fault it all yours." The other policeman replied as the neared the police station as Mr. Chase looked shocked about what he just heard and as soon as he was out the car he broke off into a run."Stop or we will shot." The policeman said pointing his gun at Mr. Chase. "Never." Mr. Chase said and kept on running and he was shot in both of his leg making him immobile. "You should have listen" The police officer said putting him back into the car and headed towards the hospital.

"Now your going to be charges for running we you should have just came quietly." the police officer said looking back at him. "Yep soon as you get out the hospital off to the Slammy for you." The other officer said.

**Change scene**

**Strife household**

"Sora get up Riku is here to see you." Roxas said behing his brothers room door. "Just tell him to come to my room." Sora said to Roxas from inside his room. "Ok." Roxas said before heading down stairs to got tell riku to come to his room."Knock knock Sora I'm coming in." Riku said enter his boyfriend room to see him lying on his bed with just a huge over shirt on. "Oh so you did remember your promise" Riku said stepping on the the bed hoving above Sora who nodded his head.

"I sure did remember." Sora said finaly notice Riku was wearing leather pants and his erection pointing full force at him then he reached down and groped Riku's cock with his hand threw his pants and rubbed his palm against it."Sora stop that or I will come in my pants." Riku said as he pushed Sora's hands away from his cock. "Ah please Riku can you let me pleasure you just this once." Sora said putting on his best pout then looked up at Riku.

"How about we do 6 and 9." Riku said as h leaned down to kiss Sora. "What is that?" Sora asked Riku let him go for air. "It is when we both give each other blow jobs at the same time." Riku said leaning down to kiss Sora again.

**Lemon scene**

"That fine." Sora said stripping Riku of his clothes as he hovered above Riku cock as his was near Riku's mouth he moaned as he felt Riku's hot breathe on his cock. Sora went to lick the tip of Riku's cock before taking it in little by little bombing his head up and and down but gasped as he felt his own cock being fondled by a hot moist continued to suck on the tip of Riku's cock. Riku fingers started to fondling Sora's crack which made Sora jerked upwards. "Riku stop your going to make me cum." Sora said but Riku just kept licking then he pushed his tongue in Sora twitching hole causing him to cum.

"Sora, Riku Get the hell up stop jacking each other off and take a bath so we can leave." Roxas yelled from behind the door as they heard his footsteps walk away. "This is so embarrassing he heard us." Sora said burying his head in Riku's neck.

"Its ok he is just jealousy that he can have his fiery red head to love him like I do to you." Riku said as he got up and pulled him into Sora own bathroom with him.

**End of Lime scene**

**Change scene**

**Guest room**

"Wake up Hayner, Siefer." Roxas yelled from behind the door. "One moment." Hayner said as he pulled himself from underneath Siefers warm body. "Siefy get up." Hayner said seductively in Siefer ear causing him to groan and role over to face Hayner.

"What is it Baby Hay?" Siefer said getting up alittle to lean on the back board of the guest bed. "We have to get up now." Hayner said pecking Siefer on his lips before leaving the room to take a shower.

**Time skip**

"Sora, Riku Get the hell up stop jacking each other off and take a bath so we can leave." Hayner heard Roxas yell as he entered the guest room. "You can take a shower now Siefer." Hayner said as he watch his boyfriend stroll by him brushing up against him

"See yah later Baby Hay." Siefer said seductively that sent a shiver down Hayner's spine.

**Change Scene**

"Finally now that over I can change into clothes." Roxas said to himself pulling out a crisp whit shirt and black leather pants and white and black checkered shoes.

**"Ding dong ding dong"**

"Hello..."Roxas voices trailed of as he looked up into a deep emerald iris that seem to glow. "Axel what are you doing here?" Roxas asked the red head as he still looked into the emerald iris. "Ah I thought you wouldn't be able to reconize me with my hair down." Axel said as he let out a chuckle but still noticed that Roxas was still staring at him." You want to touch my hair? "Axel asked Roxas as he nodded his head yes and and Axel let out a sigh.

"Alright." Axel said reluctantly as Roxas face brightened immediatly. "Really." Roxas asked Axel and Axel just nodded his head. "Oh yeah come inside first." Roxas said forgetting they were by the door and he lead Axel to the living room where the sat till the others came down stairs. "You stil want to touch my hair?" Axel said as Roxas looked at him hopefully.

He slowly he reached up to to feel the silky strands of red hair. "Its so soft." Roxas said as he pulled his fingers through the silky red hair. "Ahem."Sora coughed which started Roxas and Axel causing them to break apart. "Sorry to ruin your moment but we have a party to get to." Hayner said smirking as his best friend turn blushed three more colors red. "Yeah your right lets go Roxas said as he quickly got off the couch and grabbed his jacket and fled the house.

"Man, you guys suck." Axel pouted as he got up from the couch and followed Roxas out the house as everyone left the house Sora locked the door. "Lets go but first Roxas who is your new friend?" Sora asked looking at Axel. "That is Axel, Sora you know him already." Roxas said walking to Axel's Car. "WHAT, there noway this is Axel." Sora exclaimed as he looked at the red head questiongly.

"He right Sora the names Axel got it Memorized." Axel said as he walked to the driver seat of his car and unl;ocked the door so Roxas , Hayner and Seifer could get in the car. "Come on Sora lets go." Riku said handing his boyfriend a helmet and getting onto his motorcycle. "Ok lets go." Sora said pouting as he got onto the motorcycle and he and riku speeded away. "Well lets get to going also." Axel said as he pulled out some sunglasses and put the on then just as Riku and Sora left they speeded away also.

Change scene

Namine's House

"Welcome you guys." Namine said as he welcomed Pence, Olette, Rai and Fuu. "So who is here already?" Pence asked as Namine walked them to the the Third floor where the party was going to be held. "Just Tidus, Yuna, Rikku, Demyx, Zexion, Wakka, Lulu, Xion and Kairi." Namine said as she opened the door to see the party room. "Wow Namine this is Really one of your best parties yet." Olette said to Namine as she smiled at her.

"Thank you, Olette." Namine said as she lead them inside the room. "I wonder where is Siefer you know?" Rai said to Fuu as she just looked at them. "He should be in his way here with Roxas and them." Xion said to Rai as he just nodded his head and went to the buffet. "Well until thew rest of the people get here just enjoy yourself."Kairi said to them as she gave Fuu some Punch.

**Ding Dong Ding Dong**

"Speak of the Devil and he shall come that what the always say." Namine said as she looked at the rest of them. "Affirmative. "Fuu said as she watch Namine turn to go get the door. "I'm coming."Namine said as she neared to the door and opened the door. "It is about time you come to the door Nami." Roxas said jockingly to her as she let them into the house.

"Where the last ones to arrive aren't we." Hayner asked her as Nami lead them upstairs. "Yeah what took you guys so long to get here."Namine asked them as Sora, Riku, and Hayner both blushed and Siefer held a smirk, Roxas and Axel just looked at the others. "Oh I see." Namine smiled slyly as she opened the door where the party was going to be held.

"Wow Namine did anyone tell this might be one of your best parties yet?" Sora asked her a gaped how awesome the room looked. "Yes several times actually." Namine giggled at Sora childish behavior. "Well lets get this party started shall we."Riku said as he pulled Sora to the Dance floor as Kairi started to play I'm your man by 2pm. Roxas and Axel went to go get so punch. Hayner and Siefer went to the Buffet where they started to fight over what goes best with a Omlete. (Just Like on Gundam Seed.)

Olette, Pence, Tidus, and Yuna weht down to the dance floor. Wakka and Lulu sat at the table chatting to Fuu and Rai. As everyone was destracted Yaoi Fangirl put there plans into motion. "Ok everyone we are going to all going to play a game It called all truths or Just dance." Kairi said onto a microphone from the Dj Area. "What are the rules?" Olette asked Kairi as she gave you a small smile.

"It like truth and Dare but different instead of doing a dare when you don't answer your truth question you will either dance with someone to a random song or you will Dance by yourself infront of everyone." Xion said as she stole the mircophone from Kairi. "So Everyone get to the dance floor." Naime said excitedly as she stole mike from Xion then gave it back to here then walked to the dance floor where everyone else was.

"Who should go First?" Yuna asked everyone as they all sat down in a circle. "I Vote Tidus." Xion said as everyone quickly agreed and Tidus groaned. "Fine bring it on." Tidus said hotly to Kairi who smirked at him. "Ok Hot shot Where and when did you and Yuna have your first kiss together?" Kairi asked and Tidus smirk quickly left of his face and her turned three color red.

"Umm... Well...I..." Tidus stumbled to find the right words. "Oh I see you going to back out so earily in the game Tidus." Siefer taunted Tidus as he got madder. "Fine I will tell you alright." Tidus said ashe looked at Yuna who refused to meet his gaze.

**FlashBack Scene**

**Mirror Lake**

"So Yuna what have you decieded to do yet?" A Thirteen year old Tidus asked a her. "No but if I do move what will happen to all the others." Yuna asked Tidus. "Well just don't do it then." Tidus said as Yuna looked at him suprised. "I'm mean you can live with me and my mom and dad they well love to have you." Tidus said as he looked at Yuna. "If I do go with what would I do then?" Yuna asked Tidus and He just smile at her.

"We will go to Blitz Ball Games." Tidus said getting all excited. "Yeah And I would Cheer until I couldn't cheer anymore." Yuna said jumping up and running into the water. "Then after that what would we do then." Yuna asked Tidus as she walked deeper into the lake. "We would go the see and watch the sunrise and watch it light up the whole city little by little until it full Engulfed by the Sun Rays and I know you will love it." Tidus said as he voice got lower as he said the last part.

"I can't stay here my father is relying on me." Yuna cried out to Tidus as he walked up to her and gave her a big hug. "It will be alright." Tidus said as Yuna looked up at him and he leaned down to kiss her.

**End of FlashBack Scene**

"So Romantic."Namine said wiping her tears away with her sleeve. "Its ok Nami everything is fine now." Yuna said to Namine squeezing her shoulder reassuringly. "So it is my turn right Xion?" Tidus asked her a she nodded her head at him and he turned his attention over to Hayner who was lying on Siefer's chest and Siefer was playing with his hair. "So Hayner what up with you and Siefer?" Tidus asked them as the other just notice the postion they were in.

"Umm...We... Started dating yesterday after he saved me from my father and we talked a little."Hayner said as everyone gaped at the newly formed pair. "Yaoi." All the girls screeched as the guys just stared at them. "What Yaoi?" All the guys asked in unison. "Jenks all you guys owe me a soda." Sora said jumping up in the air punching his fist in the air as everyone just blankly stared at him.

"What did I do something wrong." Sora asked as his boyfriend just pulled him to his lap and petted his hair. "You did nothing wrong." Riku whisphered to his boyfriend. "Yaoi is Boys Love." Namine showing the various of Picture of Akuroku, Risora, Siener, and Zemyx. "Where did you get those outrageuos pictures?" Rosa demand to know as the just turned to lookat him. "Nami drew them all herself." Kairi said to Roxas as he gaped at Namine who rubbed her head sheepishly.

"Nami how could you?" Roxas said as he hung his head low. "Anyways It my turn to go So stop lollygagging and pay attention, So Roxas do you have feelings for Axel." Hayner said with a big Chiesre the Cat grin plastered on his face. "I think you only want to make me dance don't you Hayner." Roxas glared as his so called bestfriend then sighned as he looked to Demyx.

"Please don't choose a stupid Song." Roxas said giving Demyx a stern look as he stood up but Kairi said something as he got up. "I forgot to tell you guys but if that question was about someone you will have to dance with that person." Kairi said giving Roxas and Axel as sly smile. Demyx went up to the Dj Desk and pick a track.

The song that started to play was It hot in here by Nelly.

_Hot in..._

_So hot in here..._

_So hot in..._

Roxas a wraped his leg around axel waist while maintain his balance and started to gring against as Axel gripped Roxas Hips as moved closer to them and the were a lock and Key made for each other.

_I was like, good gracious ass_

_bodacious_

_Flirtatcious_

Roxas unswing his leg from arround AXel's waist a dropped low slowly a slowly rose grind as Axel loked as if he was humping him but was very close to him instead and sat his arm on Roxas's Hips.

tryin to show faces Lookin for the right time to shoot my steam

_(you know)_

_Lookin for the right time to flash them g's_

_Then um I'm leavin, please believin (oh)_

_Me and the rest of my heathens_

Axel Let go to start doing a series of fips as grinded on Roxas before doing another as Roxas swayed his against the music.

_Check it, got it locked at the top of the four seasons_

_Penthouse, roof top, birds I feedin_

_No deceivin, nothin up my sleeve, no teasin_

"Both Axel and Roxas started to teas each by bumping and grinding against eacher but seductively.

_I need you to get up up on the dance floor_

_Give that man what he askin for_

_'cause I feel like bustin loose and_

_I feel like touchin you_

_And cant nobody stop the juice_

_so baby tell me what's the use_

_(I said)_

_It's gettin hot in here_

_(so hot) So take off all your clothes_

_I am getting so hot I wanna take my clothes off_

_(Oh) It's getting hot in here_

_So take off all your clothes_

_I am getting so hot I wanna take my clothes off_

Axel threw off his shirt showing everyone his well tone abs as he gave a pick on Roxas lips before he pulled away and the song ended. "That was so hot." Olette said as Kairi and Xion had nosebleds and Namine looked ready to faint. " Good chose to stop them now Demyx or we would be have a strip party instead." Zexion said to his boyfriend as his smiled brightly before making his way down with the rest of guys.

"Axel here is your shirt."Rikku said handing his shirt to him. "Thanks, Rikku." Axel said as giving her a great big smile. "Your welcome." Rikku said as she walked over to her Cousin Yunie.

"So its my turn right." Roxas flashing the guys his famous innocent looking smile. "Yeah so Go." Wakka said excitedly. "Fuu do yo know the Carmeldasen Dance?" Roxas asked her as she looked emotionless. "Yes." That was all Fuu needed to say. "Rai what happened to my goldfish I told you and siefer to take care of while I went to my parent's house?" Fuu asked her boyfriend and friend that looked as her sheepishly.

"Well you see you know...Um... Siefer killed it." Rai said pointing accusionly at Siefe who also jumped up. "I wasn't the one who forgot to feed him." Siefer yelled at Rai. "Well at least I was not the one trying to drown a fish under water." Rai yelled at Siefer as everyone looked at Siefer like WTF was he thinking. "I just wanted to see if a fish could drown." Siefer said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I see." Fuu said everyone stared at her in shock except Rai and Siefer both of them new the were dead when Fuu got them alone. "Ok so it my turn you know." Rai said as he reverted his eyes to Demyx and Zexion. "So I wanna know what made you fall for this guy Zexion." Rai said pointing to Demyx. "He was the only one that saw me as who I was and not my outwrd appeance." Zexion said nonchalatly to the guys as the all smiled at Demyx and Zexion.

"Yuna, why did you choose to stay here?" Zexion asked her as she looked at him and started her story. "Actually I was on my way to the plane when." Yuna started with her story.

**FlashBack**

**Twillight Airport**

"Yuna!" Tidus yelled running over to her but was tackled by the secrurty gaurds. "OMG Tidus are you ok." Yuna said running over to the young man be face planted into the ground. "Yuna don't go." Tidus said to Yuna as she smiled lightly at him. "I told you before I have to go with my father Tidus." Yuna said as her father walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Yuna, My beautiful daughter I asked you to come as an opionion not a demand and if you want to stay here you can." Braska said to his daughter as he put his hand in her hair and ruffled it slightly. "You mean I can stay." Yuna said as she looked up at her father that smiled down at her. "Yes you can stay But I supect this young man will take very good care of you in my absent." Braska said looking at Tidus who nodded his head friously.

"Then I choose to stay." Yuna said turning to Tidus and smile at him brightly.

**End Of FlashBack**

"Wow Yunie that must have been a tough ordeal for you Yunie." Rikku said as she smiled at her. "Yeah but me and Tidus made it threw alright." Yuna said a she returned her smiled. "Umm... Axel right." Yuna started looking at the tall redhaired with his shirt off. "Yeah that is my name." Axel said looking over at here overt his shoulder. "Those tear drops under your eyes are they birthmarks or tattoo's?" Yuna asked him as he gave her a toothy grin.

"Yeah there Tats." Axel said as he reaced his hand up to touch one of them. "Cool did they hurt?" Tidus asked him he shook his head no. "Siefer why do you call Hayner Chicken wuss before?" Axel asked him as Siefer looked at him blankly.

**FlashBack**

"Go up and touch the chicken." A ten year old Siefer said to a nine year old Hayner. "No those things are like Turkeys only small and they are white." Hayner whined to the older blond. "Come on don't be a chicken-...Wuss." Siefer said as he started laughing and Hayner pushed him towards the chicken wire and it cutted him right across the middle of his forehead.

"What you did that for Chicken-Wuss." Siefer yelled at him as he held hand against his forehead. "You started it asshat." Hayner yellde right back him.

**End of flash back**

"Wow that how the fued between you two started." Pence said glancing from Siefer to Hayner shaking his head as Axel started busting out laugh and everyone stared at him "Your afriad of Chickens."Axel said in between chuckles. "Are you emo?" Siefer asked Lulu bluntly as everyone gaped at Siefer in suprised. "No." Lulu said glaring at Siefer if only looks could kill.

"Why do you seem so carefree all the time Demyx?" Lulu asked him as he looked up at her and smiled. "I always believe if I dwell on things for to long things always go wrong and they always have so I try to live in the moment instead of in the past."Demyx said to Lulu in a Serious tone which shoked everyone except Xion,Axel, and Zexion. "Who should I choose now, Kairi are you truely over Sora?" Demyx asked the re head girl.

"Even though I want him to be with me doesn't mean I would enterfer with there love,and Beside I love yaoi between them instead." Kairi said as a smile graced upon her lips. "Olette do you like the color orange?" Kairi asked the girl she looked up at her strangly. "No not really I told my mom I didn't like pink so my mom buys me all orange clothes now instead of pink." Olette said to Kairi witha small smile.

"Xion how did you meet Axel?" Olette asked the the raven-haired girl. "We meet at school in the third grade and he was the first person to befriend me." Xion said to Olette as she gave her a small smile creeped on her lips.

FlashBack Scene

"Hi names Axel got it memorized." A young eight year old Axel said to a seven year old Xion. "Xion is my name." Xion said as she gave Axel a small smile. "Come on lets go play with Demy, Zexy, and Saix." Axel said pulling her over to a blond, midnight blue, and a long platiumin blue haired boys.

End of FlashBack Scene

"That was sweet of you Axel." Wakka said patting him on his back. "Thanks Wakka." Axel said as he looked up at the orange haired man. "Riku when did you started to like Sora?" Xion asked the silver haired boy that was holding onto Sora waist. " I likes him Since we first meet I guess it was love at first sight "Riku said to Xion said as Sora flushed red. "You like me for that long?" Sora asked Riku uncertainly. "Yeah I did." Riku said as his kissed Sora on the nose.

"Wakka why did you Quit Blitz Ball?" Riku asked the orange haired male. "I quit because my brother Chappu died he day before our big match and i totally zoned out the whole gamed and I didn't try out ever again." Wakka told them as they all looked at him with sad eyes "I'm sorry Wakka I didn't know" Riku said as he looked down at the ground. "It's no problem man." Wakka said to Riku as he smiled at Riku.

"Pence did you go to a private school?" Wakka asked as they all stared at Pence in wonder. "Yeah I did go." Pence said to to everyone looked at him in wonder. "Sora is it true you got a giant Key in your room." Pence asked Sora as he looked up at Pence innocently. "Yeah It my Kingdom Key it three matching pair me and Roxas got one each we don't know how has the third though." Sora said to Pence as he nodded his head.

"I have the third Kingdom Key." Xion said to Sora as the twins looked at her suprised. "Really." Roxas asked as Xion nodded her head yes. "Hey Rikku why did you call Yuna, Yunie earlier. "She is my cousin." Rikku said with a big smile as Yuna nodded her head with Rikku. "What." Everyone said at the same time. "Yeah I think our fatehrs are related." Rikku said looking at Yuna to make sure.

"Hey Nami are you dating someone." Rikku asked Namine head snapped up. "No I'm not dating anyone." Namine said looking at Rikku. "Well that was a fun game." Kairi said as everyone got up as demyx started playing music once again evreyone was dancing and having fun around 12 o'Clock evryone started to leave a head home.

* * *

><p><strong>Chibi dino: <strong>Sup guys will be moving soon so we will still have no internet but will try best to update

**Neko-chan: **Try to update as fast as I can but no promise

**Chibi dino: **WE AT LEAST WANT 2 TO 5 REVIEWS BEFORE NEXT CHAPTER

**Neko-chan: **I went to SacAnime In January All three Days so If you see Me I wearing A black Heartless hat and all Black.

**Chibi Dino: **Did you guys see me, NOW THE QUOTE ONCE AGAIN

**Neko-chan: "Do you know where hell is? Inside your head. "**

**Chibi Dino: **Tell Next time on NekoTV


	12. Chapter 11: Romance Arises

**Neko-chan:** Welcome to NekoTv

**Chibi dino:** We a trying to update a fast as we can

**Neko-chan:** FanFic has been tripping like never before so if we update whenever possible

**Chibi dino:** Please review it was a very important to us

**Neko-chan:** It is my turn to do the quote

**Chibi dino:** what is the quote today

**Neko-chan: "**Even if I lose this feeling, I'm sure that I'll just fall in love with you all over again"****

**Chibi dino:** The **hint** is this show **has something to Do with Clow **and Now on to the Disclaimer

**Neko-chan:** I own nothing but the plot. And the Quote answer was **Stien From Soul Eater**

**Chibi dino:** See you next time on NekoTV

* * *

><p><strong>Recap:<strong>

End of FlashBack Scene

"That was sweet of you Axel." Wakka said patting him on his back. "Thanks Wakka." Axel said as he looked up at the orange haired man. "Riku when did you started to like Sora?" Xion asked the silver haired boy that was holding onto Sora waist. " I likes him Since we first meet I guess it was love at first sight "Riku said to Xion said as Sora flushed red. "You like me for that long?" Sora asked Riku uncertainly. "Yeah I did." Riku said as his kissed Sora on the nose.

"Wakka why did you Quit Blitz Ball?" Riku asked the orange haired male. "I quit because my brother Chappu died he day before our big match and i totally zoned out the whole gamed and I didn't try out ever again." Wakka told them as they all looked at him with sad eyes "I'm sorry Wakka I didn't know" Riku said as he looked down at the ground. "It's no problem man." Wakka said to Riku as he smiled at Riku.

"Pence did you go to a private school?" Wakka asked as they all stared at Pence in wonder. "Yeah I did go." Pence said to to everyone looked at him in wonder. "Sora is it true you got a giant Key in your room." Pence asked Sora as he looked up at Pence innocently. "Yeah It my Kingdom Key it three matching pair me and Roxas got one each we don't know how has the third though." Sora said to Pence as he nodded his head.

"I have the third Kingdom Key." Xion said to Sora as the twins looked at her suprised. "Really." Roxas asked as Xion nodded her head yes. "Hey Rikku why did you call Yuna, Yunie earlier. "She is my cousin." Rikku said with a big smile as Yuna nodded her head with Rikku. "What." Everyone said at the same time. "Yeah I think our fatehrs are related." Rikku said looking at Yuna to make sure.

"Hey Nami are you dating someone." Rikku asked Namine head snapped up. "No I'm not dating anyone." Namine said looking at Rikku. "Well that was a fun game." Kairi said as everyone got up as demyx started playing music once again evreyone was dancing and having fun around 12 o'Clock evryone started to leave a head home.

* * *

><p><strong>Beginning Of Something New<strong>

**Chapter 11: Romance Arises**

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip <strong>

**Two Weeks Past**

**Twillight High**

"Man In another week and it will be summer vaction." Sora said as he strechted as he and Roxas left the classrom and headed up to the roof. "Yeah and we will be sophmores."Roxas said as he with a small smile. "I can't wait." Sora said excitedly as they final reached the roof door aa went onto the roof. "Sora, over here." Riku called for him on the roof in the far side of the roof.

"Coming." Sora said as he walked over to his boyfriend."Roxas over here."Pence called thier bestfriend as he walked down and sat down and started to eat his lunch. "Hayner, How is it going with Siefer?" Olette asked him as she looked up at him with a small smile on her lips." It been going well I guess."Hayner saidas he shrugged his shoulders. "Well I say you seem to be musch happier and that all what matters man." Pence said to Hayner as a small smile graced his lips.

"Roxie can I talk to you for a minute." Axel asked as he finally appeared at the roof door. "Yeah."Roxas said as he looked up at him who avoided his gaze as he got up and walked over to him and walked back inside the school to the roof's hallway. "What do you think Axel wants to ask Roxas about Xion?" Namine asked Xion as she looked to where Axel took him back inside.

"I don't know but I hope everything is alright."Xion said as she looked back at Namine and Kairi. "Yeah me to I don't think i ever seen Axel so Serious." Kairi said as they finished up thier lunches.

**Change scene**

"Axel what did you want to talk about?' Roxas asked him as Axel Stopped right infront of him. "Roxas you know I have feeling for you right." Axel asked Roxas seriously as he his gaze meet Roxas. "What does that have to do with anything." Roxas asked Axel as he ignored his question. "It has everthing to do with this Roxas, I know you know that I like you alot I kind of make it obivious, and here you are playing with my emotions. "Axel said staring at Roxas as his gaze stared to the ground.

"No I'm not, I just don't want you to get hurt and when you get bored of me you will just throw me away." Roxas sid to Axel as tears fell from his sea blue eyes. "I would never do that Roxas I promise you just give me a chance to prove myself to you, Roxas that is all I ask of you." Axel said as he pulled Roxas close to his chest. "Ok I will give you a chance just don't expect anything physical for a while." Roxas said as he pecked Axel on his lips against his soft ones.

**Change Scene**

"Leon are you in here?" Cloud called for him as he entered the classroom. "Yeah in hre."Leon called from his private office. "You ready for lunch?" Cloud said as he pulled out a bento big enough for the two of them to share. "I love your cooking your the best bofriend ever." Leon said as he hummed as he ate the homemade bento. "If I let you do the cooking you might blow something up."Cloud jocked as he to began eating as well.

"That not true didn't burn everything the last time I cooked something."Leon said to Cloud as he started to pout. "Stop that Leon you loook like a sexy Little five year old who just do denied candy."Cloud said as he let out a heartly chuckle causing Leon to smile. "Oh so I'm a sexy Five year old then your a dirty old pedo-blonde."Leon said as he pulled Cloud on to his lap with ease.

"Really now lets see if you can keep up with me." Cloud said a she kissed his earlobe and pecked Leon on the lips as he ws pulled into a deeper kiss. "Challenge Accepter."Leon said as he broke the kiss.

**Time Skip**

**After School**

"Hey pussy." A guy wih jet black hair named Mike said to hayner as he pased him and his friends by. "What did you just call me?"Hayner hissed out in a low meancing voice as he glared at Mike. "I didn't know fags were hard of hearing, I called you a P.U.S.S.Y."Mike said as he spelled it out for Hayner making his anger grow ten fold as he continued to glare at them.

"That is it you bastard."Hayner said as he launched in attack at Mike and started to pound his face in. "Get off of him you fag." Jerry said as he and Fred pulled Hayner off of Mike as they helped their fallen friend up. "You guys are the fuckin pussies trying to jump me when my gaurd was down how cliched is that." Hayner yelled at them as they glared at him and started to rush at Hayner.

"You have no right to ridicule us Chase." Fred said as he and Jerry started kicking Hayner who was now on the ground. "What the hell do you think you Lamers are doing?" Siefer yelled as he saw what just happened betweem three members of the wresling club and his boyfriend. "Oh shit run it Siefer." Jerry said as they stopped kicking Hayner and turn and ran.

"Shit Hayner are you alright?" Siefer asked Hayner worriedly as he bent down to pick him up Bridal style. "Siefer is that you?"Hayner asked in a raspy voice looking up at him with half opened eyes."Yeah don't you worry I'm going to get you some help bet the the hell out of those guys." Siefer said as he started running to the nurses office

**Time Skip**

**Change Scene**

**Nurse Office**

"How may I help you Oh my gosh Hayner are you alright." Arieth asked as she looked up at Hayner worriedly. "What happen to him, Siefer?" Arieth asked Siefere as he laid Hayner onto one of the beds and she grabbed some bandages and antibotics. "He was geting jumped by three guys in the wresling team." Siefer told Arieth as she started to treat Hayners wounds.

"Siefer thank you ."Hayner said smiling at his boyfriend. "There no need to thank me baby just get some sleep."Sifer said as he kissed Hayner forehead and he wento back to sleep."We can call someone to get him our you can take him home when he wakes up Siefer." Arieth told him and Siefer nodded his head. "I will wait till he wakes." Siefer gazenever leaving Hayner.

**Change scene**

excitedly. "My house is not nothng exciting Sora."Riku said to Sora as they strated to walk into a secluded nieghborhood. "But this is the first timt I'm going to be there. "Sora said excitedly. "Well were here." Riku said as he walked up four store house. "This is your house Riku." Sora asked him though he already knew his answer. "Come on, Sora we have to study for that math test tommrow."Riku said as he holded the house door open for Sora.

"Coming." Sora said running up to Riku's house Front steps to Riku.

**Time skip**

**Riku's Room**

"Man all those numbers are making my brain hurt." Sora whined as Riku laughed at him. "Lets go get something to eat." Riku said as he and Sora went back downstairs to the kitchen."Hey Riku were is your family?" Sora asked Riku who looked at him as they entered the kitchen." I don't know my dad is at work, my mom is in Paris,and my brothers are who knows where." Riku said to Sora as he pulled out a bag of Nacho chips for them and nacho cheese.

"Hey Riku are you lonely in this house all by yourself." Sora asked Riku ashe put the nachos in a bowl and spread the cheese on the Nachos. "Sora, I won't lie to you of course I'm lonely here but when I'm with you that feeling vanishes."Riku said as he walked over to Sora giving him a big kiss son his lip as Sora deeped the kiss as Riku leg brushed against Sora growing erection.

"Ahh Riku." Sora moaned as Riku continued to rub his leg against his erection. "Sora you want to continue this in my room." Riku whisphered in sora ear huskily. "Ahuh." Sora said with half open eyes. "Ok then." Riku said as He stood up with Sora Legs wrapped around his waist as he carried the both of them to his room

**Lemon Scene**

Riku gently laid Sora on his bed. As he started to remove Sora's shirt trailing kiss all over his chest causing Sora to moan at his touch. "Riku you tease." Sora said as he ripped open Riku's shirt. "Getting impaient are we."Riku said as he removed his ripped shirt from his shoulders and took off Sora's pants afterwards. "Shut up." Sora said as his face flushed Red and he coveed his face with his hands.

"Don't do that, Sora show me the face that I'm pleasuring." Riku saud as he slipped his hand through Sora waistband to his boxer and Slowly started to stroke his erection. "Ahh Riku stop your going to make me cum!" Sora said his hand trying to get Riku to remove his hold on his now wipping erection as Riku decended upon it. As Riku began to suck on Sora erection and he moaned with pleasure.

"No stop Riku!" Sora moaned as he cummed in Riku moist and waiting mouth swallowing every last dropof Sora essence. "Sora are you ready." Riku asked him as he nodded his head and he reached for a bottle of lube in his drawer. Riku slicked his finger in the lube as he spread Sora legs wide open so the world could see his twitch red puckered hole then slowly pushing one of his fingers inside Sora fliching at the intrusion.

"Sora relax it will get musch better if you do." Riku said to Sora as he started to push the finger in and out of Sora's hole before adding the second finger. "Ahh Riku more." Sora moaned out in wanton. "Don't worry Sora I will be inside of you soon after I finishes strecthing you."Riku said as pushed the third finger in his hole striking his prostate. Sora cried in pleasure. Riku continued to hit his prostate as he pulled his fingers out of Sora's cried out in Distraught.

"Don't worry I will Fill you with something much bigger."Riku said to Sora as he took of his pants showing Sora his hard erection throudh his briefs. Riku reached out for the discard lube and gave it to Sora. "Sora if you would please."Riku said handing him the lube and taking off his Briefs and stood right infront of Sora. Sora put some lube on his hand and began stroking Riku erection slicking it with lube. Riku moaning against his touch.

"That enough Sora, lay down on the bed and spread your legs as far as you can. "Such an exotic view." Riku said as he walked over to Sora taking the whole new view of Sora. "Riku Hurry."Sora beckoned Riku to come and take him. "As you wish."Riku said as he slowly pushed his erection inside his twitching hole. "Your so warm." Riku said as he felt his erection being engulfed in Sora's warm heat.

"Ahh Riku stop, it hurts." Sora cried out in pain. "Just relax the pain will lessen." Riku said as he waited for Sora to adjust to his size. As Sora breathing somewhat evened out and relaxed a bit he pushed back against Riku. Riku took this as ok to continue. Riku thrusted in and out slowly at first then slowly growing in speed he thrusted harder and faster inside of him.

"Riky I'm getting close."Sora said feeling his climax is near. "Me too lets cum together." Riku said as he struck Sora Prostate once again making Sora cry out in pure bliss as he struck it again and again bring them both closer to their climax. "Riku!"Sora yelled as he came on their chest."Sora!" Riku cried as he came inside of Sora as his he felt him clench tightly around him spilling his essence inside of Sora before he pulled out of him and pulling Sora close to his chest.

"That was awesome Riku." Sora said as he snuggled against Riku chest. "Me to it was wonderful for our fisrt time." Rku said as he tightened his hold on Sora before pulling the cover over both of the and drifting to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Chibi dino: <strong>Sup guys our moving arrangements have been hectic

**Neko-chan: **Try to update as fast as I can but no promise

**Chibi dino: **WE AT LEAST WANT **2 TO 5 REVIEWS** BEFORE NEXT CHAPTER

**Neko-chan: ** NOW THE QUOTE ONCE AGAIN

**Neko-chan: **Even if I lose this feeling, I'm sure that I'll just fall in love with you all over again****

****Chibi Dino:**** The**** **hint** ****is this show has****** something to Do with Clow ******

**Chibi Dino: **Tell Next time on NekoTV

**PS: IF you don't have a Fanfiction account I accept Anonymous reviews**

**Special Shout to **

**Neo Rulez ,and Anonymous Reviews**


	13. Chapter 12: Visit and Vistors

**Funni neko: Sorry for the long wait I hope you guys like the chapter**

**Chibi dino: We own nothing but the plot**

**Funni neko: Now get to reading**

* * *

><p><strong>The beginning of something new<strong>

**Ch.12:** Visit and Visitors

**Twilight mall**

"You guys ready to shop till we drop." Kairi yelled to the other four girls. "Yes we are." The other girls yelled as they all walked inside the mall. Namine and Xion went to various art and anime stores. Kairi, Fuu, and Olette went to shop for clothes shoes and jewelry. They all meet up and went to an amusement park. "What should we do first?" Olette asked the other girls as Fuu pointed to a roller coaster. "Yeah let's go." Xion said excitedly as they ran to get in line at the roller coaster to get in line.

**Time skip**

"That was fun." Fuu said as all the girls started to walk towards the gate to the amusement park to head home. "Yeah we should do this again sometimes." Namine said as a smile graced her features.

**Change scene**

"Hayner, you have a guest." Roxas's mom told him. "Ok." Hayner said as he got up and went down stairs. "You ready to go, Hayner." Siefer asked him. 'Go where?" Hayner asked Siefer. "Our date, remember."Siefer said as he pulled Hayner's shoes onto his feet and pulled him out of the house. "So, where are we going?"Hayner asked Siefer. "The perfect place for you to forget about what happened yesterday." Siefer said to him as they walked to the shopping center for something.

"What are we getting from here hayner asked as he saw Rai hand Siefer a picnic basket. "Thanks, Rai." Siefer said to rai as he nodded his head. "No problem you know." Rai said as they started to walk. "Come on Hay, were leaving." Siefer said they started to walk towards the city top. "Where are we going Siefer?" Hayner asked over and over again until they were on top of hill. "We are here so stop asking." Siefer said as he took the stuff out of the picnic basket and sat down on the grass hill then motioning Hayner to sit down next to him.

"Here." Siefer said as he gave hayner a strawberry with a chocolate tip. "Mmm so good." Hayner said as he ate the strawberry right from Siefer's fingers. "Here you must be thirst from all your whining Lamer." Siefer said as he gave him a soda. "Thank you." Hayner said as he took the soda and opened it up then Siefer pulled him to his lap making him face him as he offered him another Chocolate covered Strawberry.

"Here." Siefer said as he put the Strawberry into his mouth then he leaned down to kiss him pulling the Strawberry into his mouth before Hayner started to fight back to get it back but Siefer let it go eventually leaving Hayner panting from there heated kiss. "Delious."Siefer said as he leaned down to claim his boyfriend's moist lips.

**Time Skip**

"Thanks Siefer for everything." Hayner said as he watched the sunset from the top of the hill. "No problem Baby Hay." Siefer said as they snuggled together.

**Time Backwards**  
><strong>Riku's house<strong>

"Wake up my Sky." Riku said as he kissed Sora neck. "Hmm..." Sora said as he fought back against the will to fall back asleep. "Come here I will help you get into the tub your probably sore." Riku said as he lifted him up bridal style and headed over to the bathroom. "Oh…" Sora moaned as Riku gently laid human the water hit his back side. "Here are your clothes, I will go make us something to eat." Riku said as he sat the clothes and a towel on the counter for Riku then looked to Sora that was finally fully awake and he nodded his head then he turned and went down stairs to make them something to eat.  
>Time skip<p>

Sora stood up shakily and dried himself off and slip into the clothes that Riku left him to wear that was to sizes to big on him. 'Tall idiot.' Sora thought as he got up and walked back into Riku's room to see a note on the bed.

_Come down Stairs when you're done_  
><em>Love Riku<em>

Sora exited the room and walked down the stairs, when he heard voices. "So Riku who is here?" A Snotty Voice asked Riku. "None of your Business Kadaj." Riku said ignoring his rude older brother. "Waa Mother, Riku is being mean." Loz said to Jenova. "Now Riku be nice to Loz and just tell us who here with you." Jenova said to her son with a smile graced upon here features. "Sorry mom but no." Riku said as he put the food on a plate.

"Awe come on just tell us who is here, Riku." Yazoo said taunting Riku. "No." Riku said bluntly. "He already here." Sephiroth said as he spotted the brown hair from the staircase which caused Sora to jump in surprise. "Come out dear we just to see you." Jenova beckoned as if Sora was a lost puppy. "Umm ok." Sora said as he came out of the staircase timidly. "Awe he so cute." Loz cried out. "Umm...Hi I'm Sora." Said to Riku's family as he swiftly came and grabbed him pulling him back upstairs to his room with the food in one hand and Sora's wrist in the other.

"Sorry about that."Riku said as Sora smiled as Riku started to blush. "Its ok I don't mind." Sora said as he and Riku began to eat.

**Change Scene**  
><strong>Cloud and Leon's House<strong>

"Hey Cloud, lets go ouit and go do something." Leon suggested as just nodded his head. "But what should we do, Leon?" Cloud questioned Leon as he was pulled towards his chest. "How about we go in our room and have are selves some fun." Leon said in as huskily voice as he nipped Cloud's ear. "Hmm that sound nice." Cloud said as he got up from the couch and walked towards their room door.

**Lemon scene**

Leon lifted Cloud up bridal style and laid him gently onto the bed. "Leon let me help you." Cloud said as he started to undress Leon until he was down to hia boxers. "Now my turn." Leon said with smirk on his face aa he hovered above Cloud stripping him down and slipping his hand down over Cloud's now growing erection. "Ahh." Cloud moaned as he felt Leon speed up. "That is it beautiful just keep going."

"Leon!" Cloud screamed as he climaxed. Leon pulled away his hand which was soaked in Cloud's semen then removing his own Boxers and positioned himself at cloud's entrance. Then he throated himself all the way into the hilt. "Ahh." Cloud moan in pleasure as Leon thrust harder ns harder and faster inside his twitching hole. "Ahh how can you stay so tight." Leon grunted as he continued to assault on Cloud's twitching hole.

"Because I knew you were going to get inside me!" Cloud said as he wiggled and moan in pleasure. "Oh Cloud you just know things that drive me crazy." Leon said huskily as he went in harder and faster struck his prostate. "Leon I'm cumming." Cloud screeched out as he felt his climax near. "Me too! Together lets unleash are cum together!" Leon said after a couple of thrust Cloud came hard over and Leon spilled his essence inside of Cloud. "Once again our meeting was wonderful." Leon said as he gently slipped out of Cloud as some semen was dripping out of his hole. "Yes it sure was." Cloud said as he snuggled up against. Leon's chest.

**Change Scene**  
><strong>Roxas's House<strong>

"Hey mom where did Hayner go?" Roxas asked his mom. "He went somewhere with Siefer some where." Roxas's mom said to him as he slipped on his shoes. "Alright I'm about to leave." Roxas said as he walked outdie his house to see Axel waiting for him. "You ready to go?" Axel asked him as he nodded his head. "Lets go then." Axel said as they handed him a helmet and he put on his own then motion to Roxas's to follow him to his motorcycle.

**Time Skip**  
><strong>Change Scene<strong>  
><strong>Axel's house<strong>

"Come on I told my parents and parents and my brother you're coming over so let's go inside." Axel said walking up to the front door with Roxas following shortly after him. Axel unlocked the door and opened the door motioning for Roxas to follow in after him. "Mom I'm back." Axel said as he and Roxas walked into the kitchen to find a Very long haired red haired woman standing before him.

"Welcome back Axel oh, you must be Roxas I Axel's mom my name is Elena, Axel your brother and and father are in the living room. Before he Roxas saw two red blurs run toward him. "Huh…" Roxas said as he final focused in on the two men infront of him. "Hi names Reno it is a pleasure to meet you, I'm Axel hotter and cooler older brother." Reno said to him with a smile plasted on his face. "I'm Riven, Axel's father." Riven saud as he shook Roxas other hand. "You guys put him down your scaring him."Axel said as he let out a chuckle then went to go help his boyfriend. "Its fine Axel Pleasure to meet you all." Roxas said as he smiled brightly at them.

* * *

><p>Funni neko: Did you guys like this chapter<p>

Chibi dino: I know I did

Funni neko: Please review

Chibi dino: Thank you guys all for reviewing so far

Funni neko: Well this is good bye for now


	14. Chapter 13: Roxas's parents truth

**Funni neko: I hope you guys like this chapter**

**Chibi dino: I think this is one of my shortest chapters ever**

**Funni Neko: WE own nothing but the plot**

**Chibi dino: well see you later**

* * *

><p><strong>Beginning of Something New<strong>  
><strong>Ch: 13 <strong>Roxas's Parents Truth

**Strife Household**

**"Roxas Sweetie can we talk to you for a second." Roxas's mom asked him as she avoided meeting his** eyes. "Ok." Roxas said following his mother to his parent's room. "What wrong mom?" Roxas asked her as they entered the room to find his father waiting there for them. "Roxas sit down we have something to tell you." Roxas's father told him as he walked over to sit on the bed. "Roxas sweetie it not easy to tell you this but you only have three months left to live after this month." Roxas's mom said as tears streamed from his eyes. "I see mom there is no need to cry I already knew Since my last hospital visit." Roxas said in a emotionless tone as the looked at there son on shock. "I will keep walking forward no matter what." Roxas said as he got off the bed started walking towards the door. "Roxas's wait!" Roxas's dad called out to him as he just kept on walking away.

**Change Scene**

"Sora is something wrong." Riku asked his boyfriend. "Roxas…He…He…" Sora said as he started to sob on Riku's shoulder. :"Sssh Sora everything will be alright." Riku said pulling him in his lap and hugging him tightly.

**Change Scene**

"Hello." Cloud said as he answered his cell phone. "What Happened?" Cloud asked worriedly as Leon looked at his Lover in confusion. "You told him, How did he take it?" Cloud asked as he smile lightly at Leon. "I see, I will try to be over as soon as I can." Cloud said as he hung up his phone and ran into Leon arms and started to Cry slightly.

**Change Scene**

"Hayner Don't tell anyone that I will die ok I know my parent's told you." Roxas said in a text message as Hayner started to cry. When Siefer came back caring there ice cream and looked at Hayner shocked but stayed silent and walked over to him and handed him his ice cream with a sad reassuring smile.

**Change Scene**  
><strong>Twilight Beach<strong>

"Roxy what did you want to tell me?" Axel said as he walked over to him from his motorcycle. "I wanted to ask you something, If I shall die tomorrow or the next day what would you do?" Roxas asked him as his eyes and voice conveying no emotion. "I would not be living very long because I would rather die than face the world with out you. " I see but Axel don't talk about dying around lightly you will leave a lot of people behind." Roxas said to him as he smiled brightly at him 'After all there is no hope for me I at least want you to live.' Roxas thought as he and Axel stared to walk over top his motorcycle hand in hand.

* * *

><p>Funni neko: Did you guys like this chapter<p>

Chibi Dino: We had a fun time making it even if we were in a stump

Funni neko: Please review

Chibi Dino: thank you guys who have reviewed up till now


	15. Chapter 14: Questions Arise

**Funni neko: I hope you guys like this chapter**

**Chibi dino: I think this is one of my shortest chapters ever**

**Funni Neko: WE own nothing but the plot**

**Chibi dino: well see you later**

* * *

><p>T<strong>he beginning of something new<strong>  
><strong>Ch.14: Questions Arise<strong>

**Twilight High**

"Roxas is there something wrong?" Namine asked Roxas as he looked at her and smiled lightly. "Namine I'm fine, really." Roxas said as he got up from his desk and began walking away. "No your not Sora and Cloud are always looking at you with a pained expression." Namine said to him grabbing his arm. "I truly am fine; Namine I don't know why there acting like that but what ever it is none of your concern." Roxas said as he pulled his arm out of Namine grasp and started to walk away again. "Roxas remember were going to the beach after school today, don't forget it." Namine yelled to him as he walked to his next class.

**Change Scene**  
><strong>Locker Room<strong>

"Siefer stop."Hayner moved as he was pushed into one of the bathroom stalls in the locker room. "Come on Hayner you know you want it."Siefer said as he rubbed his hand on the front of Hanyer's gym shorts. "Ahh heyner moaned as Siefer slipped his hand through his shorts and boxers and grabbed ahold of Hayner's cock and started pumpming it.

"Siefer no let go." Hayner moaned out loud trying to push the older boy off of him. "No hayner you know this feels good."Sierfer saod as he began moving his hand at a quick pce. "Ahh Siefer!" Hayner moaned outloud as he shooter his load onto siefer chest.

"That it hayner feel the pleasure I about to give you," Siefer said as he pulled Hayner shorts completly off thowing them to the ground then thruting his finger inside Hayner quivering hole. "Stop it hurts." Hayner cried out in pain and tried to push away.

"Just relax."Siefer said a kissing Hayner's temple while pushing the second finger inside his tight hole. Hayner forcing himself to relax he soon started to feel the emense pleasure that Siefer was giving him. "That it just relax." Siefer said pushing the last finger inside of hayner as he felt him tense up once more he started planting butterfly kisses all over his neck when he felt Hayner easing up he started to pump his finger in and out of his hole as if he was searching for something.

"Aahh Siefer"Hayner screamed in pleasure as he felt Siefer finger brushed against his sweet spot. "Found it ." Siefer said as he began the asult of Hayner's sweet spot. "Siefer stop I want to cum with you inside of me." Hayner said as he felt Siefer pull his fingers out and lined his cock with his quievering hole and thrusted inside.

The locker room filled of there moans and grumnts of pleasure as they got closer and closer to thier release. "Siefer I'm cumming SIEFER!" Hayner panted as he sprayed thier chest with his semen clenching down onto Siefer in the process. "Hayner!" Siefer moaned as he shot his semen deep inside of Hayner's ass. "Now that was great lets get cleanded up."Siefer said carring his boyfirend to the showers.

**Change Scene**  
><strong>Twilight Beach<strong>  
><strong>Time Skip<strong>  
><strong>After School<strong>

"Namine did you find the reason that there acting like this." Kairi asked her as she shook her head. As they watched the others having fun playing in the water.

* * *

><p>Funni neko: Did you guys like this chapter<p>

Chibi Dino: We had a fun time making it even if we were in a stump

Funni neko: Please review

Chibi Dino: thank you guys who have reviewed up till now


	16. Chapter 15:The Change with Time

**Funni neko: I hope you guys like this chapter**

**Chibi dino: I think this is one of my shortest chapters ever**

**Funni Neko: WE own nothing but the plot**

**Chibi dino: well see you later**

* * *

><p>T<strong>he Beginning of Something New<strong>  
><strong>Ch.15: The Change with Time<strong>

**Recap:**

"Namine did you find the reason that there acting like this." Kairi asked her as she shook her head. As they watched the others having fun playing in the water.

* * *

><p>Time skip<p>

"Roxas honey where are you going?" Roxas's mom asked him as he slipped on his shoes and started walking towards the door. "I'm going to hang out with Axel for a bit." Roxas said smiling brightly at his mom. "Ok, Roxas but be safe."Roxas's mom said to her son as tears fell from her eyes as he went down the steps to Axel's motorcycle.

Change scene

"Hayner, Sora, what is going?" Namine asked them as they refused to meet her gaze. "We can't tell you we promised Roxas we wouldn't." Sora said looking up at his friends as tears poared from his eyes then Riku pulled him into a tight hug.

"What is so bad that he would make youi promise not to tell none." Kairi asked her childhood friend. "I won't tell you guys so leave me alone." Sora said breaking out of Riku grasp and running into his room. "Hayner what happening to Roxas." Olette asked Hayner who looked at him.

"I won't tell you guys either but don't worry you will find out soon."Hayner said as he got up and walked after Sora as everyone just looked up the stair where they had gone.

Change Scene

"Cloud are you going to be alright?" Leon asked him as he looked at his lover. "Leon, what should I do? I'm so confused." Cloud said as tears threatened to fall from his eyes. "Don't worry Cloud everything will be alright." Leon said as he pulled Cloud to his chest as he started to cry."

"It hurts so much." Cloud said burrying his head into the crook of Leon's neck. "shh everything will be ok."Leon said rubbimg Clouds back.

Change scene

"So where are we going Roxas." Axel said as the pulled up infront of the clock tower. "I wanna show you something." Roxas said smiling at Axel as they walked up the stairs to the top of the Clock tower. "Wow Roxas how did you know this awesome view was here?" Axel asked as Roxas smiled at him. "Me and hayner and the gang dicovered this a while back." Roxas said as he sat down on ledge.

"Roxas what going on you and your family has been acting wierd lately." Axel asked him as Roxas smile flatened. "Oh you noticed." Roxas said looking at Roxas with a sad smile. "Yeah Please what wrong Roxas." Axel asked his boyfriend.

"Ok I will tell you." Roxas said looking at Axel. "I'm dying, ever since I was little my immune system has always have been weak. One day I had a heart attacke and died but I got a heart inplant but the heart was slowly dying so My doctor told my parents I would luckly live until I was sixteen but I was lucky to live longer than what I was suppose to but now I'm slow wasting away I didn't want to tell you guys because I didn't want you guys to worry." Roxas said as Axel looked at him to shocked to say anything.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Axel asked as he looked at him through his covered bangs. "I wanted your love not your pity." Roxas said as he petted Axel's bang out of his way. "I want to tell you something else Axel, I love you." Roxas said leaning to kiss him.

"I love you too." Axel said as he deepened the kiss. When they broke away for air Roxas leaned on Axel for support. "Axel I sorry but this is goodbye."Roxas said as he closed his eyes forever. "No Roxas wake up." AXel said gripping his shoulders trying to shake him awake. "No Please Roxas wake up." Axel cried onto his dead boyfriend chest.

* * *

><p>Funni neko: Did you guys like this chapter<p>

Chibi Dino: We had a fun time making it even if we were in a stump

Funni neko: Please review

Chibi Dino: thank you guys who have reviewed up till now


	17. Chapter 16:The funeral and the future

**Funni neko: I hope you guys like the Final chapter**

**Chibi dino: I think this is one of my favoriest stories of my own colletion**

**Funni Neko: WE own nothing but the plot**

**Chibi dino: well see you later**

* * *

><p><strong>Recap<strong>

_Time skip_

_"Roxas honey where are you going?" Roxas's mom asked him as he slipped on his shoes and started walking towards the door. "I'm going to hang out with Axel for a bit." Roxas said smiling brightly at his mom. "Ok, Roxas but be safe."Roxas's mom said to her son as tears fell from her eyes as he went down the steps to Axel's motorcycle._

_Change scene_

_"Hayner, Sora, what is going?" Namine asked them as they refused to meet her gaze. "We can't tell you we promised Roxas we wouldn't." Sora said looking up at his friends as tears poared from his eyes then Riku pulled him into a tight hug._

_"What is so bad that he would make youi promise not to tell none." Kairi asked her childhood friend. "I won't tell you guys so leave me alone." Sora said breaking out of Riku grasp and running into his room. "Hayner what happening to Roxas." Olette asked Hayner who looked at him._

_"I won't tell you guys either but don't worry you will find out soon."Hayner said as he got up and walked after Sora as everyone just looked up the stair where they had gone._

_Change Scene_

_"Cloud are you going to be alright?" Leon asked him as he looked at his lover. "Leon, what should I do? I'm so confused." Cloud said as tears threatened to fall from his eyes. "Don't worry Cloud everything will be alright." Leon said as he pulled Cloud to his chest as he started to cry."_

_"It hurts so much." Cloud said burrying his head into the crook of Leon's neck. "shh everything will be ok."Leon said rubbimg Clouds back._

_Change scene_

_"So where are we going Roxas." Axel said as the pulled up infront of the clock tower. "I wanna show you something." Roxas said smiling at Axel as they walked up the stairs to the top of the Clock tower. "Wow Roxas how did you know this awesome view was here?" Axel asked as Roxas smiled at him. "Me and hayner and the gang dicovered this a while back." Roxas said as he sat down on ledge._

_"Roxas what going on you and your family has been acting wierd lately." Axel asked him as Roxas smile flatened. "Oh you noticed." Roxas said looking at Roxas with a sad smile. "Yeah Please what wrong Roxas." Axel asked his boyfriend._

_"Ok I will tell you." Roxas said looking at Axel. "I'm dying, ever since I was little my immune system has always have been weak. One day I had a heart attacke and died but I got a heart inplant but the heart was slowly dying so My doctor told my parents I would luckly live until I was sixteen but I was lucky to live longer than what I was suppose to but now I'm slow wasting away I didn't want to tell you guys because I didn't want you guys to worry." Roxas said as Axel looked at him to shocked to say anything._

_"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Axel asked as he looked at him through his covered bangs. "I wanted your love not your pity." Roxas said as he petted Axel's bang out of his way. "I want to tell you something else Axel, I love you." Roxas said leaning to kiss him._

_"I love you too." Axel said as he deepened the kiss. When they broke away for air Roxas leaned on Axel for support. "Axel I sorry but this is goodbye."Roxas said as he closed his eyes forever. "No Roxas wake up." AXel said gripping his shoulders trying to shake him awake. "No_ Please Roxas wake up." Axel cried onto his dead boyfriend chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Begining of something new<strong>

**Ch.16: The funeral and the future**

**Time skip**

**3 months **

**Roxas's Funeral day**

"Will the family members like to say a few words."The priest said as Sora was the first person to stand up and make his way near Roxas's coffin.

"My baby brother was a talented, kind and caring sibling, friend, and lover thoiugh he went to many obsticals but he never gave in that was who my baby brother truly was."Sora said with a smile on his face."Hayner got up next and walked to were Sora was standing.

"Roxas was an awesome bestfriend from birth to now he will always will be a treasure and love in our hearts and our memory."Hayner said as he walked over to his seat and sat back down. After a couple of people went up next. Axel was the last person to go up.

"Many of you guys don't know me butmy name is Axel, I just wanted to say on Roxas behalf is that he was a one how was loved by all and loved everyone he meet he was kind and caring to everyone he came across." Axel said before he set a single red rose on the coffin before leaving.

**Time skip**

**5 years**

"We have gather here to today to watch the union between Riku Hikari and Sora Strife."The priest said as Sora and Riku standed facing each other thier hand linking. "They have written thier own vows they have which they want to say to the other."The priest added next before turning over to the couple.

"Riku since our younger days playing at Destiny island and with our teen years here in twilight town we have grown and matured together in everyway possible , I love you riku and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Sora, For the moment I layed eyes on you there was an urge to protect you and claim you as mine, Now I can finally have you mind, soul and body so now I can fulfill that promise I made to you years ago."

"Now Riku you may kiss uhh hmm well you know what I mean." The preist said as Riku swooped down to claim sora lips with his own.

Change scene

Concert Hall

"Well guys this is my last song of the night it goes out to one ofmy bestfriend in the crowd out there tonight." Demyx yelled as he and his band began playing there next song.

"Hayner are you having fun at the concert?"Siefer asked him as he was looking at him. "Yeah of course ." Haynr replied as he was grabbed from behind. "Good cause I have a suprize for you."Siefer said as he handed a little box to Hayner.

"What is it?" Hayner asked as he opened the box to fine a ring in the box. "Does this ..." Hayner asked turning to face siefer how was blushing slighhtly. "Yes Siefer I will marry you." Hayner said jumping onto his boyfriend kissing him deeply.

Change Scene

"Axel are you ready to go?" Reno asked his younger brother. "In a minute, Roxas it great seeing you again everyone is doing well Riku and Sora just got married today actually, I hope your happy there I hope to see you soon Bye Roxas see you next year."Axel said before he got up placing the roses infront of the tombstone smiling slightly and went to his eldet brother.

* * *

><p>Funni neko: Did you guys like this chapter<p>

Chibi Dino: We had a fun time making it this is the Last Chapter T_T

Funni neko: Please review

Chibi Dino: thank you everyone who stayed with us to the very end

Funni Neko: We love you all


	18. Urgent News Don't Ingrore

**This is Urgent News**

This is important news everyone has heard of the cleansing Fanfiction is doing on Fanfiction. I sorry to say I don't want to wait to be removed I'm slowly adding my stories on livejournal but they are currently up to date on Deviantart. I will be editing out the lemon scenes.

For the stories that will stay here on fanfiction but also be add to other sites are True meaning of darkness and Father's love and Favorite memories. I'll continue to edit Sweet romance on here but not wanting to risk the removal of my whole account the other stories shall be moved to Deviantart and Live journal.

If you have a livejournal and noticed some of the stories started different it well because I'm editing the because of the revies I got on here as well I think I should change them.

If you have Deviantart they are exactly the same so don't worry but I will replace them with edited versions later

You can find me under the username for both of these acounts is kiddiluna There is links to my deviantart account on my home page but not for my live journal.

**Vampire's love:** Will be add to Live journal but posted onto Deviantart

**The Truth Hurts:** Is on Deviantart but I'm adding the chapters to Live journal

**Oneshots/Twoshots I've done:** There are both on my Live journal and my Deviantart

**Begining of something new:** Is on Deviantart but under my funtimespecial account but will be edited and will be added onto Live journal

**The way we were raised:** Is on Deviantart and will be added to live journal

**True meaning of Darkness:** If whole account goes down on FF go to Deviantart and add me just in case but Will also be on live journal

**In Between the Lies:** I want to keep the story here but It might get pulled down so go to my deviantart account but it not yet on live journal

**Book 1: Summer Time fun: **Is posted up to date on both Livejournal and Deviantart

**True passion:** I know the last chapter should be here instead but I will replace the this with the chapter if I don't get tagged.

All other Stories are my younger sister that can be found on her Deviantart under Darkforces84

I hope the rest of you M rated author stay safe I signed the petion (IDK how to spell that word) I'm taking action now so if you wish to take action and sign the petion.

Add me as a watcher on Deviantart please if you have one. Sorry For telling you guys so late but it been hetic on Fanfiction and my home life but No Worries I will update as soon as I get down with the adjustments to the other chapters of the stories.** There is a petition to stop this at change .org**

**Please Remove the spaces**


End file.
